Brace for Babe
by GoVordo
Summary: This is an AU story within the Plum universe. It begins the day Stephanie loses her job at E.E. Martin and before her bounty hunter career starts. Spoilers from the first book only.
1. Chapter 1

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

**This is an AU story set within the Plum Universe. It begins the day that Stephanie loses her job at E.E. Martin. I do not believe in telling you up front how the story is going to end. I wouldn't be a good author if I did that. With that said, I hope you enjoy my story.**

Spoilers - Mainly the first book

Rated M - Adult Content

I do not have a beta and all errors will be mine alone.

**Brace for Babe**

**Chapter 1**

**Gigolos and Jerks**

Here I am sitting in my Miata with the contents of my desk and office in a box on the seat next to me. I'm thinking, what the hell just happened? I got up and did my usual morning routine and drove to work and walked into chaos. Two hours of grueling interrogation by the FBI and then 'BOOM', company is closed and Stephanie Plum is out of a job!

Accused of money laundering, E.E. Martin had been raided by the FBI. Apparently, E.E. Martin III had been in bed with the Mafia (figuratively speaking) for years. He'd been increasingly careless in his business and palm-greasing practices, finally catching the FBI's attention and triggering the massive raid this morning.

I liked my job as a lingerie buyer at E.E. Martin. We had our niche, our competition just didn't happen to be Victoria Secret and we sold more granny panties than thongs. I was just beginning to get back on my feet again after my farce of a marriage to Dickie Orr and I was feeling good about myself. I wasn't heartbroken after coming home to find 'the Dick' bumping uglies with that skank Joyce Barnhardt on my new dining room table, I was pissed. After I settled the score and made sure he wouldn't have a bright political future, I got my job at E.E. Martin and moved from Trenton to Newark to be closer to work.

My luck just really stinks sometimes. I looked around the parking lot to see if there were any of my friends left hanging around. None, and I was too wound up to go home. I had my hand on the steering wheel thinking; is it going to be confession and mass in a church or confession in a bar? I'm thinking Hail Marys aren't going to do it for me today and it's been so long since I've been, I'll be saying them until I'm forty. So, I put the car in gear and headed to the nearest watering hole.

There was a nice neighborhood bar a few blocks from work that some of us had been to before. I drove there and walked in and bellied up to the bar and adjusted my skirt. The bartender came over and smiled at me and asked, "What will it be doll?"

I sighed. "Definitely a double something."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep, just lost my job."

A strikingly handsome well-built, well dressed guy with spiked very light blonde hair and maybe in his mid to late thirties took the stool next to me and asked, "Did I over hear you say that you lost your job?"

I got a really good whiff of his expensive cologne. Nice. "Yes."

He motioned to the bartender. "Give the lady a drink on me. What's your name pretty woman?"

The bartender asked if bourbon was okay and I nodded. "I'm Stephanie."

He held out his hand and smiled. "Brace Fulton"

I shook his hand. "That's an unusual name and thanks for the drink."

"I adopted it several years ago when I started my career."

I said, "Really? What career are you in?"

He grinned. "You could say hospitality. I started out as an escort." I choked on my shot and now my nose was burning and I was gasping for breath and he was patting me on the back. "You okay?"

"Yep. Just wasn't expecting that. You said that you started out being a..well a…"

He smiled. "A gigolo."

I swallowed. "Right. Mind if I ask what you get promoted to from there? I mean what..where do you..what's up from..shit..I didn't mean…well crap." I blushed all the way to my toes.

He burst out laughing. "I get what you're asking. You are so damn cute. I have my own escort business now with both male and female escorts."

I said, "So you're like a pimp?"

He smiled and put his arm around my chair. "Yes and definitely no. The men and women that work for me are more like independent contractors. We have a contract, I provide the rules and the clients, and they are paid a healthy percentage of the job and everyone is happy."

Hmm. "Like what rules?" This was kind of naughty and interesting stuff. I was getting my horizons broadened for sure.

"I run a clean business and I expect my escorts to be clean, well groomed and dressed. They take care of themselves, no drug addicts, no alcoholics, they are expected to protect themselves and the clients and they are regularly screened for STD's. My clients are screened as well for the same and we get references before we accept them. They can be anyone in the community and I protect their privacy."

I said, "Wow. I'm kind of speechless."

"Stephanie, you are a beautiful woman. You have a great body and a good personality. You would make a lot of money as an escort." I rolled my eyes and made a raspberry sound with my mouth and he laughed.

"Mr. Brace, I have no real expertise in that area. I have been with three guys in my entire life and none of it was much to write home to a girlfriend about. The only thing I learned that would benefit me in your business would be how to fake an orgasm really well." Then I blushed a little.

He guffawed. "Stephanie, most of the men in my business do this because they love women and they love giving women pleasure. They know how to give a woman more than just an orgasm. They make them feel good about themselves and their sexuality. I would love to show you how a real man can make your body feel." He handed me a business card as I gulped and turned beet red. "On the house pretty lady and I love that blush. It's adorable."

I swallowed. Oh boy!

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "I need to use the facilities. I'll be right back." Holy cow! I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to a gigolo..er..a gigolo boss. A dark shadow behind me suddenly blocked the dim light coming into the bar from the windows and I turned as a broad man, with a bodybuilder frame, Hispanic from the look of him, long dark hair in a ponytail and just jaw dropping handsome sat down on the stool next to me. A zing suddenly rippled through me and stopped at the back of my neck and I shivered a little. I said, "Uh..that seat's..taken."

He smirked at me. "Not anymore, babe. Your boss had a change of schedule."

My face flushed. "My what? I'm not a…" I turned as I heard a scuffle behind me. A really huge dark man the size of a tank was pulling Brace toward the door in handcuffs. Brace said, "Hey G.I. Joe, I promised the lady over at the bar another drink. At least reach in my pocket and grab my wallet and leave a couple bills on the bar. Would you do that for me?" The big man actually nodded and did it and the muscled Latino guy sitting next to me rose and sauntered over to take the money and came back to me and folded the bills and actually reached in and stuffed them in my bra. My mouth flew open in shock and I turned as Brace spoke as he was being tugged out the door. He winked at me and said, "Give me a call Stephanie. It was nice to meet you."

The hot Latino guy was leaning on the bar with a sneer on his smug face. I snapped. "How dare you touch my person!"

I watched as he reached behind him and grabbed his wallet and pulled out two twenties and folded them and stuffed them in the other side of my bra. No he didn't!

He looked at my breasts and shrugged. "They're not that substantial. Twenty per tit for a feel should be generous."

This guy was rude and full of himself and I was now seeing red as in rhino red. "You're a really rude and offensive man! Why did that guy take Brace out of here in handcuffs?"

He looked me slowly up and down. "He failed to show for a court date and he's going to jail and you need to find yourself another pimp. At least for a while." Before I could think about what I was doing, my hand came up and was about to make contact with his cheek when he grabbed it. He had barely moved. He brought it to his lips and licked my knuckles and then let it go. That gesture shot a heated trail all the way to my girly bits and I wiggled on my stool in shock.

My eyes flashed and I stood up and put my finger in his face. "You are an arrogant…" I looked his profile up and down. "Street thug! You don't know anything about me! I am not a prostitute and that man was just talking to me! He was nice."

He looked at my eyes and then down at my heaving chest underneath my lacy camisole and I flushed red again and I involuntarily pulled my suit jacket around me. "Yeah, nice. I like your eyes and your play at being innocent and your other ass-ets. How much for a night with you, babe?"

Ooh, boy. I was way past rhino mode now. I brought my knee up to smash him in his arrogant testicles when he reached out his hand and grabbed my knee and yanked me to him and pulled my leg around his hip. He ran his other hand down my back stopping over my ass and pressed me tighter against him. Then he placed his cheek against mine and inhaled deeply like he was sniffing a fresh kill and whispered, "I like feisty women in my bed. I could make you scream while you run your fingernails down my back begging me for more. Before the night was over, you'd be wanting to pay me for services rendered."

The hair stood up on the back of my neck and the heat of my anger combined with his smell and words and the close proximity spread from my head straight down my traitorous body to my nipples and then to my doodah and exploded like a supernova. A stellar explosion of heat and energy from this man's hands and body and my panties couldn't be wetter than if I'd been sprayed with a garden hose. Come to think of it, somebody hit me with a firehose please.

My mouth wouldn't work and before I raised my hand to either try to slap him again or push him away, he released me and said, "Babe.", as he turned toward the door. I gulped and watched his tight, taut, ass in those camo pants and that tight t-shirt walk away and felt another gush in my mid-section. I looked down in the general vicinity of my doodah and threw up my hands. "What was that, you traitor? You're weak and desperate and pathetic. Seriously, you want that jerk?!"

"Doll?..doll!"

"What?" I turned to the voice.

The bartender looked down to where I was speaking and then up into my face and snickered. "I think you need one on the house." Then he set another double bourbon on the bar and pushed it towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

******The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

A/N - A few, not many commented and asked about this Ranger. Just thought I would share a tidbit of my thoughts. I'm not really changing either personality much, just the circumstances in which they met. Meeting in this way, they are not going to start out as Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle. Ranger was a cocky streetwise bounty hunter in the first JE book if you remember. If I tell you any more, I'm spoiling the adventure. Thank you for the positive feedback reviewers.

**Chapter 2**

**A New Job **

My apartment lease would be up in two weeks and my car payment was due and I still had not found a job. I was combing the want ads and calling agencies and looking in both Newark and Trenton where I'm from, with no results or luck so far. The small stipend that I was drawing from unemployment would only last for a few more weeks before it ended and it was miniscule compared to my E.E. Martin salary anyway. Not nearly enough to get by.

I looked for a job in Newark for another week and then decided that it was best to move back to Trenton and focus there. At least if I needed a little help before I got back on my feet, I could always depend on a meal and a doggie bag to go from Mom and Grandma. I was really hoping that the gossip over my loud split with 'Dinky' Orr had quieted and the mill had moved on to someone else. I would have expected the focus to move from me to Joyce Barnskank, but I guess with the number of exes and track record she held, the measurements and stink of her vagina was already too well-known. It just wasn't hot or fun news anymore. Instead, she was just the catalyst for the new stuff. Sheesh. Everything, is wrong with that.

With my decision made, I drove to Trenton and picked up a newspaper and an apartment guide and rolled around some of the neighborhoods for two days until I finally found a suitable apartment that I could afford. The neighborhood wasn't bad and the building superintendent was nice and the rent and apartment itself was acceptable. He had told me that the building was mostly full of older tenants and was fairly quiet. Hmm, old didn't necessarily equal quiet. He didn't know my Grandma Mazur. Anyway, it wasn't perfect, but it was a done deal. Welcome back to Trenton and the 'burg, again. I groaned to myself.

A few weeks went by and I had moved with the help of a couple of my old work friends in Newark. My unemployment was ending and I had missed two payments on my Miata and had already received a letter stating that it was about to be repossessed. A week later, I was sitting at my parents' dining room table and watching this maggot named Lenny Gruber load my little red Miata on the back of a truck and drive away. I put my head in my hands and wanted to cry.

My Grandma Mazur said, "Sure was a pip of a car."

I mumbled. "Yup, it was. Why couldn't you have shot Lenny instead of the chicken?"

My Dad choked on a big bite of mashed potatoes and mumbled, "Jesus, don't encourage the crazy old bat!"

Grandma just grinned and looked at me. "You want to borrow 'big blue'?"

I sighed. "Sure Grandma. I really appreciate it."

My mother said, "Your cousin Vinnie who owns the bail bonds office is looking for a file clerk. Why don't you go see him tomorrow."

I grimaced. If you could picture the Plum family as that bowl of gravy sitting on the table, Vinnie would be considered the greasy scum attached to the sides of the bowl.

I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned. "Okay Mom."

I drove away in the whale of a Buick that was a '53 Roadmaster dubbed 'big blue'. I could barely see over the steering wheel and it guzzled gas like crazy and turned corners like a tank. No wonder Grandma never drove it. It was almost too much for me. The worst thing was that it got attention. A lot of it.

The next day I maneuvered 'big blue' into a curbside parking spot close to my cousin Vinnie's bonds office. I walked in and a girl I recognized from high school in my sister Val's class greeted me. She looked up and said, "Hey, I know you. Remember me, Connie Rozzoli?"

I said, "Sure I do. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Stephanie, right? How's ya' sista' Val doin'?

"She's good. Married and living in California. Already had her second baby."

"Good for ha'. What are you doin' here Stephanie?"

"Well, I need a job Connie. I heard you need a file clerk."

She made a face. "I'm Sorry suga'. That position is filled."

"'Oh. Well…"

She said, "We have a job openin', but it's for a bounty hunta'."

I furrowed my brows. "A what? What do they do exactly?"

"You find people who have been arrested and fail to appear in court and you take them to jail to get re-bonded or stay in jail till their court date. Vinnie recovers his bond and you get ten percent of the bond amount every time you bring me a receipt from the cop shop. Technical name is fugitive apprehension."

I was curious. "Oh. Do you have any now?"

"Yeah, a couple," she said.

Vinnie walked in the door. "What are you doing here Stephanie?"

I turned to him. "I want to try this job. The bounty hunter job."

He smirked. "Absolutely not! You'll get yourself injured or killed and I'll be in trouble with the family."

I set my stance and gave him a firm stare. "Vinnie, you let me try or I'll tell Lucille about the female that you were making out with at the last family reunion. Bitsy, the goat."

Connie snorted and he glared at me and looked me up and down and I honestly wanted to go wash. He smirked. "You know what? You just might be able to lead one of my FTA's back to the TPD if you fix yourself up and put on a short skirt and dust yourself with some powdered sugar." Then the weasel started laughing like a hyena. Kind of like he'd just delivered the punch line to a great joke.

I looked at Connie and she was looking around the room avoiding my eyes. "What's he talking about, Connie?"

Her mouth moved really fast. "OneofourfugitivesisJoeMorelli."

I whispered, "Did you say Joe Morelli?" Then it sunk in why he thought he'd made a big joke.

I turned and glared at him. "Give it to me."

He sneered, "Fine. You have a week to find him. So go tease your hair and put on some lipstick." He snickered as he walked into his office and slammed the door.

I turned to Connie. "I just find him and I take him to jail?"

She looked nervous. "Yeah, but hon, it ain't that easy. BEA's carry weapons for protection and handcuffs to nab the guys. Vinnie's being a shit. Morelli is not just gonna' follow you to the cop shop. You're gonna' haveta' apprehend him and drag him there."

I looked out the door at 'big blue'. "I don't need weapons, I have a Buick. Does he have to be in pristine condition when he arrives?"

She looked out the door and snickered a little. "Yeah, kind of. I know a guy, a bounty hunter, owes me a favor. Let me give you his number. He can maybe help ya' get started and give you some tips."

She handed me a file. "We can do background checks and get police records and photos of the fugitives. Basic stuff like address, phone, job, family, etcetera. You might need to do some surveillance, calls and footwork to verify the info. Get what I mean? Then you need to apprehend the fugitive and bring them to the cop station. They'll give ya' a paper called a body receipt. Bring it to me and you get paid."

"Okay."

She handed me a piece of paper with a name and phone number on it. "Call this guy. Name's Ranger. Tell him that Connie told you to call. He's a badass when it comes to fugitive apprehension and speakin' of ass, got one that's droolworthy, hon. Watch ya'self. You could have an orgasm just by lookin' at him."

I gulped. "Uh..thanks for the warning Connie." I was thinking that might not be so bad. An orgasm without any of my own hard work involved.

"Ya' need anything, Steph. Just give me a call."

I fake smiled and nodded and headed to the car.

After flipping through the file, I grinned. Mr. Morelli is or was a Trenton vice cop accused of murder. I wasn't sure that I saw him as a murderer, but I had heard the rumors about his Dad being mean and violent. Wouldn't surprise me if Joe followed in those footsteps. Nothing would please me more than to nab that Italian egomaniac and take him to jail. We had a history.

He led me into his father's garage when I was six and played his own version of doctor called choo choo and then he talked me out of my panties and my virginity on the floor behind the cannoli case of the Tasty Pastry where I worked when I was sixteen. Being indoctrinated into the Joe Morelli cherry picking club was not unusual. Most of the girls in my high school and my neighborhood were members. It was what happened after, that set me apart from the rest. He wrote about the conquest on the walls of several public establishments and then left for the Navy. Two years later, I exacted my revenge for that by hitting him with my Dad's Buick and breaking his leg. It had given me a little satisfaction, but taking him to jail and getting paid to do it would be the epitome of payback.

I pulled the phone number out of my bag and called it. "Yo!"

"Uh..Mr. Ranger?"

"Who is this?"

"Connie Rozolli gave me your number and said that you might be able to help me."

"Who are you?"

"Stephanie Plum. I'm going to work for Plum Bail Bonds."

"Doing what?"

I grit my teeth. "Fugitive Apprehension."

He snorted. "Right. Meet me at the diner on the corner near the bonds office at noon. I'll be sitting at the furthest booth from the door and back to the wall." Then he hung up on me. Jeez. Mr. manners.

I drove to the diner and arrived a couple minutes before noon and wrangled 'big blue' into a parking space. I checked myself in the mirror and got out and walked into the diner and immediately the back of my neck began to itch and I scratched at it. My eyes moved left and then right and then centered on the back and corner of the room. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. No way! I cursed my luck and turned and beat a retreat back to the door. Before I got there, a hand snaked around my waist and stopped me. "Babe? I believe you asked for my help."

I turned and glared at him. "That was before I knew it was you I was meeting and get your hand off me!"

He gave me a sarcastic grin and the hand slowly moved from my waist to my butt and one finger lingered there before he removed it. I got a little tingle down there and made a face. "No need to make a scene. Why don't we sit down and talk."

I growled at him. "So you can insult me and proposition me again? Oh no. You don't even know me!"

He just looked amused. " Please step into my office. I'm very curious to know why you're here."

He made an 'after you' type motion with his hand and I hesitantly began moving toward the booth he had previously occupied. He moved into the seat with his back to the wall and facing the door and I sat opposite him.

He spoke first. "Why would you want to change your occupation and be a bounty hunter?" Then he smirked at me and said, "You're much better suited for a man's pleasure."

I started to get up. "Up yours! Mr. Ranger or whatever your real name is." He swiped his boot under the table and pulled my feet out from under me and I flopped back down in the seat. My mouth flew open in surprise.

"In my case, Babe, it would be your pleasure," He gave me a very slight grin and winked.

I snapped back at him, "You are so full of yourself and if you think you're that good then you should join the_ manwhore _profession. You are the most arrogant, insulting, presumptuous, asshole that I have ever met. Why would I want anything from you?"

He said out of the blue, "Were you given a skip?"

"What?"

He sighed and actually looked at me like he was bored. "Did Connie give you a file on a fugitive?"

I gave him an incredulous look back. "Yes."

"Who is the fugitive?"

"Joseph Morelli." He snorted and then looked amused again. What is it with this guy?

He said. "I refused that one. Sounds like Vinnie is just trying to get you out of his hair as quick as possible."

"Well, he won't and I want this guy and I will catch his Italian ass and take him back to jail. With or without help, especially yours!"

He grinned at me. "What did he do? Refuse payment for services rendered?"

I threw up my hands. "I'm wasting my time talking to you with your one track mind."

"Do you have anything to apprehend the fugitive with?"

Changing the subject again. He's like a viper playing with its prey. Keeps striking and then asking me questions and I'm dumb enough to keep sitting here. "Like what?"

"A set of handcuffs would help, Ms. Plum. Pepper spray, a stun gun or even a handgun to protect yourself? Tools of the trade, Babe. You can't lead fugitives to the TPD with bread crumbs or hypnotize them by the sway of your juicy round ass."

I gave him my best 'burg glare. "I'm not the hollow headed species that you seem to think that all women are. I'm not fond of guns or bullets in my roasted chicken. Where do I get some of the other stuff?" He just raised an eyebrow at my remark.

I sighed, "Look, maybe you could refer me on to somebody else in the business. It's obvious we won't be able to work together."

"Afraid, Babe?"

"No! Well maybe that the size of your ego and balls might get in the way of me grabbing my fugitive when the time comes," I snarled at him.

He laughed out loud with gleaming white teeth, dimples and all. My God he was handsome. The jerk!

He threw some money on the table and stood. "Let's start with the tools and then tonight you'll do surveillance with me." I just took a deep breath and nodded at him. When we got outside and he saw the Buick, he looked at me and shook his head. "Follow me." Oooh..Every time that man opened his mouth or smirked at me I wanted to smack him.


	3. Chapter 3

**********The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your reviews readers!

**Chapter 3**

**Back in Black**

Ranger led me to a weapons surplus type store and hopped out of his truck and headed inside. I guess I was just supposed to follow his haughty butt. I was struck again by the thought of my dumb luck sitting there in the car watching him and I had to laugh.

For my gun choice I decided on a Smith & Wesson .38 special Lady Smith. It was small and lightweight and made for a woman's hands and had fixed sights. I also purchased a small stun gun and some pepper spray and a pair of handcuffs. Ranger recommended a lightweight utility belt as well and when he held it up I grimaced and asked, "Does it come in other colors?"

He blinked and sighed. "What's wrong with black?"

Unlike the first time that I saw him in camo pants, he was now dressed in all black. Same cargo style pants and tight black t-shirt. I looked him up and down and then down again when I thought I saw movement. "Not..a thing."

He stuck a finger out and tapped my chin and I looked up. "Where do you live and I'll pick you up tonight?" I thought about that for a couple of minutes before I decided to tell him. He was smirking again like he could read my mind. I finally gave him my address and he turned his perfect ass to me _again_ without a word and sauntered to his Cadillac Escalade. Probably knew I was staring at it too. Connie was right. Just watching him walk could flip your doodah switch to tingle. You could say his best feature and personality were the same.

When I got home, I laid out all my purchases and looked at them and grimaced. Guns made me uncomfortable. I looked at my empty cookie jar and chucked the Lady Smith and bullets inside and closed the lid. After these purchases, I was now too poor to afford groceries anyway. Then I plugged in the stun gun charger and placed the unit there to begin charging. The rest I just dropped into my shoulder bag. A business card fell out of a small side pocket and I picked it up and looked at it. It was Brace's card from the day at the bar. Funny, I should come across this the same day that I run into that narcissist, Ranger again. I had wondered about his trouble that day and had thought about him a couple of times. He had been a nice guy, regardless of his occupation.

Out of curiosity, I dialed his number. "Brace Yourself Services"

"Really? That's catchy. Is this Brace, himself?"

"In the flesh, baby. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?"

"Stephanie Plum. We met at a bar in Newark a while back. You had to leave a little too abruptly though."

He laughed. "Wasn't my best day or moment. Did I leave enough for you to drown your sorrows?"

"Yes. But, I didn't get the chance because a rude Hispanic guy named Ranger, killed my buzz."

He laughed. "I remember him. If I could recruit both those guys that took me, I would be a multi-millionaire within a year."

I snorted. "According to him, he is the end-all be-all gift to women."

He laughed again. "Those types are usually all muscle in the jaws and not so much in the pants."

I said, "I don't know about that and have no desire to. Did you get whatever your problem was with the court settled? Do you mind me asking?"

"No. A woman in my employ was murdered. She was on the fringe. I suspected she was on drugs and had given her the benefit with a warning and even hinted that I would try to help her. A few weeks later, she was found dead. Cops tried to link it to me because of the business. I missed the court date because of a very high profile client meeting. The case was dismissed because of lack of evidence of any kind, eventually."

I said, "Wow," and asked, "Any information since then on what happened to her?"

"No. She was a good kid when she joined me. She was going to college and had ambition. Something happened during the time she was working for me. I just don't know what for sure, except that I think drugs were introduced."

"I'm sorry, Brace. Sounds like you care about your um..people."

"Me too, sweetheart. You working again?"

I laughed. "Brace, this is funny. I was reminded of you today and then I found your card. I took a job as a bounty hunter and was given a number to call a guy for some training. Guess who it was?"

"Please don't keep me in suspense. Tell me," He teased me.

"Ranger, the ultimate ass. The Hispanic guy that apprehended you."

"I'll say. We could both make some money with that ass if he works it harder than his mouth. What a coincidence." I felt myself blushing.

"I don't know if that's possible. He thinks I work for you and he keeps insulting me."

He said, "I'm sorry if he's offending you. There's no reason for that. I want to ask about this new job and chat. You want to get together and have dinner?"

"Um..sure. When are you free?"

He asked, "You free tomorrow night? I'm dropping off a girl near Trenton. We could meet after, for dinner."

I said. "Okay. You want to just call me and we'll pick a place."

"Yeah, sounds good. I can reach you at this number you called from?" He asked.

"Yep. It's my cell phone."

He said, "Good to hear from you. Talk to you tomorrow, Stephanie."

We disconnected. Gigolo or not, this guy is nice and knows how to talk to a lady. I could use a few new friends right now. That's for sure.

At eight o'clock I was sitting in my living room waiting for Ranger to ring the doorbell and I turned as I heard the lock on my door tumble and I ran to the kitchen and pulled out my gun and ran to the foyer and held it out in front of me with shaking hands. When the door opened I yelled, "stop, or I'll shoot!"

Ranger came into view and grinned and I scowled and began cursing him. I said things that I had never breathed in my life. "Who do you think you are just breaking in to my apartment like that?! I knew I shouldn't have told you where I live. What the hell is wrong with you? I don't trust you!"

He smirked. "Babe."

"Is that all you can say? Are you sane?" He reached out and snatched my gun and released the chamber to check for bullets.

"You can throw the gun at an intruder, but it won't have have the impact that putting bullets in it and pulling the trigger will."

I grumbled, "Insulting smartass and a burglar."

"Colorful language won't deter an attacker either, Babe. Have you had any training with guns?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not really."

He handed the gun back and said, "Then we'll spend some time tomorrow at a range."

I asked, "Can we do it in the morning because then I have to spend some time looking for Morelli."

"Yeah. We can. Let's go." He turned his ass to me and moved toward the door. I crossed my eyes and shook my head.

We were sitting in a Ford Explorer staring in the dark at an apartment building. He had showed me the file on the fugitive he was looking for and told me that based on talking to the guys' friends and relatives that the intel had told them his girlfriend lived here.

I asked, "Where is your Escalade?"

"Draws too much attention on a stakeout."

"How long have you been doing this work?

"About two years."

"How did you get started?"

He turned and looked at me like I was being annoying. "Got out of the army, looking for a job where I could use my skills."

I crossed my arms. "What skills? Shooting at people and blowing stuff up? Raining boredom and insults down on the enemy until they throw up their hands and give up?"

He barely acknowledged my slight and merely glanced at me. "You ask a lot of questions, Babe. I was trained to find people and eradicate problems in the military. I'm good at it."

I thought about that. "Hmm. That sounds like more than just army training."

"Special forces, Army Rangers."

"Ah..Now I get the name. Kind of arrogant wasn't it, to take that name? Like _you're_ the ultimate Ranger..."

"It's a moniker, a nickname that I now use as a street name and I didn't give it to myself." He turned to me. "I was given the name."

I asked, "What is your real name?"

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso." He didn't look at me. "If you want to ask me any more questions, you'll have to ask them in bed and throw in some of that dirty talk you used earlier." Then he turned and gave me an evil wolf grin.

I was no longer surprised at anything that came out of his mouth. "Why have you been so rude to me from the very beginning? You really are a colossal ass Ricardo!"

"Ric or Ranger. Take your pick and stick with one."

I mumbled, "I like ass better."

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, but he didn't look at me. "I'm sure you do, blue eyes."

Ooooh..I glared at him. He might just be the first one sorry that I put bullets in my gun. We sat for four hours until my eyeballs were swimming from having to pee and Ranger's patience with me fidgeting and asking questions was at an end. He drove me home and dropped me off and told me to be ready at 0800 in the morning and wear exercise type clothing. As in eight o' clock? And, why the exercise clothing? Spandex turns him on? I got an idea and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your nice reviews readers!

**Chapter 4**

**Target Practice**

The next morning I scratched the back of my neck as I began to wake up. I had goose bumps and shivered a little and rolled over and slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Standing in my bedroom doorway was Ranger. I sat up in my bed seething with annoyance at the man while holding the sheet up to my neck. "Stop breaking into my apartment! There is seriously something wrong with you!"

He gave me this blank face and said, "Get up and get dressed. We're going to be late for the gun range." I was too nervous to shower with him in the apartment so I grabbed my clothes and went in the bathroom and quickly did my business and changed. When I came out and walked into the living room, he raised an eyebrow. I had my hair in big fat curly pigtails and I was wearing worn baggy sweat pants and a faded baggy sweatshirt with my gnarliest pair of stained and worn sneakers. I said, "You told me to wear exercise clothes, right?"

He looked me up and down one more time and just turned his ass to me and said over his shoulder, "Get your gun, your bullets and your stun gun and meet me at the truck."

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him the 'up yours' sign with my arm and my fist and he stopped for two seconds and then started walking again. How? ...did he know I..?

After thirty minutes on the gun range, Ranger pulled the targets in and looked at them. That one eyebrow was cocked up as usual. "Babe, if you would open your eyes, you could probably hit a better target area. However, in a pinch this will definitely do the job." All the targets had a cluster of bullet holes in the groin area. I giggled and he shocked me by cracking a small grin.

"You weren't thinking of anyone in particular were you?" His eyes had a hint of amusement.

"You bet I was." Both eyebrows went up. Guess he was wondering if I was thinking about him or Morelli.

We stayed for another half hour while he constantly touched my person. He was on me like an alpha dog on a new bitch and his excuse was that he was correcting my stance. He stood flush to my back and rubbed me and had his head against mine and nudged my ear and sniffed me a couple of times and breathed on me a lot and then he splayed his hand across my abdomen and moved it downward and used his own groin to correct me. Now that one was just plain obvious because of the bulge that wasn't there when we started. The dog was obviously trying to bury his bone in my butt crack and it was uncomfortable and made me wiggle_ and_ tingle. When I'd turned to glare at him, he had just showed me his teeth.

The only thing nice that I was wearing, my underwear, was smoking toast by the time we were finished. When I get a moment alone, me and my doodah are having another serious conversation. This misbehaving and overreacting to the jerk needed to be nipped in the bud. Oh jeez, just gave myself a visual. I slapped my hand over my forehead. The picture had hit me like a brain freeze.

He grabbed my hand and we started toward the door and he nodded to the proprietor of the range as we went. We got in his Navigator and I asked, "Are we going someplace else?"

"Yeah. A gym. You need some conditioning."

I blinked and closed my eyes a moment to hold back the female rhino. "Beg..pardon?"

He turned to me. "You're soft like a woman in your other profession should be which is perfect for grabbing a hand full of ass and pounding out a good head spasm, but not useful as a bounty hunter."

My eyes crossed and I stared at him in disbelief over what had just come out of his mouth and I don't know why I was so surprised. A slow growl erupted from me and I said through my teeth. "Stop this vehicle and let me out, right now!"

He looked like he was thinking and looked at his watch and his car instruments and then pulled the truck over. He turned to me and said, "Two mile jog home. Good enough for a start."

I glared at him for the _umteenth_ time this morning and got out and flipped him off as he drove away.

Between the jogging and walking, bending over and gasping for breath and cursing to get home; I was ready for a nap before putting one of my new bullets in an arrogant Hispanic's smug tight ass. However, I had to spend time looking for Morelli or I would be losing more than just my car. So, I showered and headed out in 'big blue'.

I had done some thinking while jogging and cursing. I remembered that Joe had a cousin, Mooch, that he was close to and a brother named Tony and after I racked my brains, I remembered the names of the two guys in high school that he played sports with and hung around the neighborhood with, Stanley Skulnik and Ray Daily. I was on my way now to the bonds office to ask Connie if she could get me some current information on all of these guys. Checking them out would be good place to start.

Connie was on the phone when I walked in and we waved at each other and I sat down on Vinnie's worn naugahyde loveseat and waited. She hung up and smiled at me. "How's it goin', Steph?"

"Okay. I was wondering if you could get me one of those background reports on these guys? Morelli's cousin, brother and friends."

She said, "Sure. It will take me a little while. You got time?"

I handed her a piece of paper with all the names. "I have nowhere else to go. After their addresses are verified, thought I would do a little surveillance starting with his cousin. I remember they were close."

She nodded. "Good idea. Hey, how did it go with Ranger?"

I rolled my eyes. "I really hate that guy."

Her brows furrowed and the door dinged and opened and we both turned and there stood the current 'bane of my existence' in the flesh, again.

Connie said, "Hey Ranger. We were just talkin' about you."

The corners of his mouth twitched and he looked at me. "And?"

I said, "I told her that I hate you…"

The twitching turned into a blinding smile and Connie's mouth flew open and her hand grabbed at her abundant chest and her head hit the desk. Ranger and I both looked at each other. "Oh shit! Did she just have a heart attack? Quick give her mouth to mouth. Press on her chest. Do it!"

Connie groaned. "Yeah, yeah do all that, please and hurry."

Ranger just stood there grinning. I snapped, "You are an ass! Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Connie's head was instantly off the desk. She whispered, "It was the smile. I have never ever seen him smile. It was beau-ti-ful…"

I cocked my head and looked at her. She looked dazed. She has got to be kidding. It does kind of make him pretty boy handsome, but still… I mumbled, "I didn't think it was all that."

At that, he busted another big smile and Connie went down again. Oh, jeez. Seriously?

I snapped, "Cut it out, Ranger! At this rate, I'll never get the information I came in to get."

He said, "I'm going to pick up a fugitive. Why don't you ride with me and I'll drop you back here after." He handed Connie some receipts. "I'll pick up the checks and new files when I get back." He winked at her and her head almost hit the desk, again. Oh good grief. I just rolled my eyes and got up and gave him the 'after you' motion with my arm and said sarcastically, "After you, smiley." He grinned and turned his ass to me and headed out. I heard another thunk behind me.

We pulled up to a row house and he got out and walked around and motioned for me to roll down the window. He asked, "Do you have your stun gun with you?"

"No."

He sighed. "Babe, don't leave home without your tools. Do you have anything with you?"

I looked around the neighborhood and defended myself. "I didn't know I was coming to the jungle on a fugitive hunting safari today. I have my pepper spray and cuffs in my bag."

"Always be prepared to make a capture. I'm taking the back door. Wait about five minutes and then ring the doorbell. It will take me that long to get around the block. Just keep him distracted until I come up behind him and cuff him. That's all you have to do." I nodded.

I looked around and hummed a nervous tune and counted in my head before taking a deep breath and digging in my bag for my pepper spray and handcuffs. I put them in my pockets and crossed myself before getting out of his truck and walking to the front door to press the doorbell button. In a couple of minutes the door opened and a greasy looking man appeared. He looked me up and down and grinned and said, "Can I do something for you, blue eyes?"

I must have interrupted his lunch because I saw stuff in his teeth. I swallowed down a small gag.

"I just needed to ask you a few questions, that's all. Um..neighborhood stuff."

He smiled and I had to look away. "You sure are cute. Why don't you just come on in and we'll..talk."

"I don't want to interrupt your lunch or anything."

He said, "I'm not having lunch, I'm just playing with my dog, Nuts."

Did he mean that his dog's name is Nuts or he's playing with..? Oh, jeez. Did you baby step around the block or what, Ranger?

"I don't hear your dog. He doesn't bark when people come to the door?"

"We play kind of rough. He's got a muzzle on."

"Oh."

He reached out and grabbed my arm and began pulling me in the door. Uh..oh. "Come on in here, sweet thing. I'd rather play with you."

He closed the door behind me and licked his yucky chops and his eyes moved down to my breasts. My own eyes crossed as I watched one of his hands slowly begin moving toward one breast. Then, it was there. My boob was in his hand. Ah, gross. What do I do now? Think, think. I grabbed the handcuffs out of my pocket and snapped one end around his wrist.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Um..I like to play rough too. Would you mind putting your other hand next to this one so that I can cuff it too?"

He grinned ear to ear like he'd just been given the best birthday surprise and didn't waste time latching on to the other boob. I took a deep breath and cuffed the other hand. That's the moment that Ranger decided to appear behind him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Thinking outside of _your_ box? Good use of those other skills. Proud of you, Babe."

Ranger's fugitive turned in surprise and Ranger popped him in the jaw and reached and removed his hands from my chest. Then he just walked him out the front door wobbly and stunned and put him in the back of the truck and secured him. I got in the passenger seat and threw him a death ray with my eyes when he got in next to me. His response was to throw his head back and laugh out loud. Connie would have fallen out of her chair and hit the floor after having a _real_ heart attack having seen that one.


	5. Chapter 5

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your nice reviews readers!

**Chapter 5**

**Sex vs Men**

We were headed to the bonds office now after Ranger wrangled the weird dog guy into the police station. When he got over being stunned by being apprehended, he had hurled insults and profanity the rest of the way filling the truck with foul breath stink. At one point, I actually leaned over and put my face in Ranger's armpit and he asked me, "Babe, what are you doing?"

I grumbled through his t-shirt, "I think this guy must have worse breath than his dog. Smells better here." His chest rumbled and shook. I guess that was a chuckle. I had to air out the SUV while Ranger was inside the station.

Looking over at him now, I was curious. I hadn't seen the file on his fugitive. "Just curious, what was that guy charged with?"

He said, "Dog fighting. Been charged and caught multiple times."

"Oh, shit! Ranger, he said he had a dog and was playing rough with it."

He looked over at me. "He had more than one out back. None of them in good shape. I just took care of it. Someone will be going for the dogs."

I mumbled, "I'm so sad for those dogs."

He reached over and touched my hand. "Some of them will be adoptable and make it to a good home. A percentage always do, Babe."

I looked down at his hand. That was the first and only nice gesture he'd made toward me since meeting him. I looked up and over at him and he abruptly removed it.

Connie had gotten the information I requested and had Ranger's stuff ready to go when we got back to the bonds office. He handed her the receipt for the fugitive that he'd just apprehended and motioned toward me and then held up two fingers. Connie looked surprised and then nodded. He told her he'd be back tomorrow for his check and then he walked out.

I said, "Thanks for this information, Connie. I'm heading home."

She said, "Wait just a minute." She was writing in a ledger and then she wrote a check and ripped it out and held it out to me."

I asked, "What's this?"

"According to him, it's your part of the apprehension fee." I took the check from her and looked at it. Holy cow. It was for two thousand dollars! I thought about my part in it. That was a thousand per boob. Oh my God, he's right. I am a ho'!

I was rattled. "Uhm..I dunno' if I should take this, Connie."

She made a face and said, "Jesus, Stephanie. Take it. He wouldn't have told me to give it to ya' if you didn't earn it."

I looked at her. "Really? I earned it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Well, okay. I'll..um..talk to you later." I turned to walk out just totally stunned. Why would he do something nice, just out of the blue like this?

"See ya', hon. Call me if you need me." I nodded. I had just enough time get to my bank and put the check in my account. I had visions of groceries and rent and all kinds of stuff dancing in my head. I was happy and relieved. It was just the cushion that I needed while I searched for Morelli. Yes!

Brace called a little after seven and said that he would be ready for dinner in about a half an hour. We decided on a new french restaurant called 'The Creperie' near where he was dropping his..employee off. I put it in gear and added my finishing touches, a little fragrance, jewelry, my heels and added some necessities to my handbag and I ran out the door. I was really looking forward to seeing Brace again.

He was already there and waiting when I pulled in and walked up to the door and grinning. "Did those legs just climb out of a Roadmaster?"

I chuckled at him. "Yes. It's not mine. Are you a vintage car enthusiast?"

He nodded. "I do like vintage cars. I have a couple." He reached out and grabbed me and hugged me to him. "I'm so glad you called. Good to see you and you look fantastic." Just what I needed. A big boost in the self-esteem area.

I said, "Thank you. I really needed that. You look great too," and he really did. He was dressed in a slim fitting grey suit with straight tapered legs.

I said, "And, don't you look sharp too. You could do a GQ cover in that suit."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you. Let's go in. I'm starved."

He gave the hostess a big tip and she found us a good table and seated us. It was a really neat place. They had a deli and dessert counter and a flower market and French music was playing through all the areas. We ordered a variety of dishes for two, a potato bisque and french onion soup, andouille and fries, and pesto chicken panini. For dessert we had a crème brùlèe. We enjoyed every bite and I rubbed my stomach and made yummy sounds through the whole meal. Brace had chuckled at me through most of it.

He sat back in his chair and said, "I don't think that I have ever enjoyed a meal so much. You really enjoy your food, Stephanie Plum. It's never been such an erotic experience for me." I blushed all the way to my toes.

I squeaked, "I'm sorry."

He laughed, "Jesus, don't apologize. A new way to be aroused. I love it! I can't wait till the next meal." That set me off into a fit of nervous giggles.

He ordered us a couple glasses of wine and said, "So tell me about this new job. I'm shocked and intrigued."

I told him about moving and my money running out and my cousin Vinnie and his bonds office and blackmailing him for a job. Then I told him why I wanted this fugitive so bad. I told him about the hostile feelings I still harbored against Joe Morelli because of his actions. His actions had caused me problems for months as the rumors spread and finally reached my parents and Grandparents. We talked about some very personal things having to do with relationships and sex and I found him surprisingly easy to share with.

He sat there a minute and then said, "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"He might be a primary reason for some of your insecurities and the reason you can't have an orgasm with a man during sex."

I blushed and asked, "Who are you? 'Doctor Ruth'?"

He just laughed. "Stephanie, part of our job is like a bartender's job. We listen and try to give our patrons a sounding board for the shit that don't make sense in their lives and keeps them 'up tight' all the time. Then we give them pleasure and a reason to feel good about themselves."

I got this picture in my head. "Well, a bartender's advice is free... You make that sound like they just stop in to sit on your um..thing instead of laying on a couch. They get advice and an orgasm and leave happy. Hmm, therapy by..penis?" I snickered.

He threw his head back and laughed out loud. He had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at me again. "A bartender would probably like to give you the happy ending, but he might fall _short_ and would get in trouble and likely lose his job. I'm good and a sure thing and a professional and that is why I get the big bucks. It's not really just about the penis. It's a whole experience. Your first sexual experience was for his pleasure and not yours and I'll bet the other two were selfish lovers as well."

I didn't need to think about that one. I gulped. Oh, man. He hit it right on the head. Visual flash and blush. "That's probably about right."

He reached for my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for you and I want to help liberate you. All they did was make you think that the problem was with you and it's not. You just need to be ready to accept the liberation. I promise that with me you don't have to worry about all the emotional shit that comes with a night of pleasure. We'll be friends the next day and always if that's what you want. I just hate seeing beautiful women spoiled by egos and abuse like with this Morelli."

Oh boy, again!

"I um..think I believe you, Brace. Regardless, I want to be friends and keep in touch," I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I would love that. I've got your number and I'll call you. Gotta' go back and pick up my girl."

He walked me to my car and gave me a friendly kiss on the lips. "Call me anytime, baby, and I mean that."

I smiled. "I will. Thanks for dinner."

I just told a guy a big personal secret. A gigolo friend. When Mary Lou hears this one, she is going to die.

The next morning I got up and thought about my plan of attack and I had thought of someone else that I could call to ask about Morelli. My cousin, we called Shirley-the-whiner was married to a high school friend named Eddie who was a cop. I just bet my shower massager, which was pretty important in my life that he and Morelli were friends. They went to school together and lived in the same neighborhood. I looked up his home phone and called. A feminine voice answered and it sounded whiny. Got the right number. "Hello."

"Hi, Shirley. It's Stephanie Plum. How are you?"

"Oh, good. Just got the boys off to kindergarten and school. How are you?"

"Good. I was wondering if I could get a number for Eddie from you. I need to ask him something that has to do with police business."

"Oh, sure. Just a minute. I'll give you his cell number." I heard rustling and then she rattled off a number.

"Thanks Shirley. I'll see you soon. Maybe dinner at my Mom's."

"Give us call. Sounds good. See ya', Steph. Bye." Mom hadn't asked them in a while. Those two spawned a pair of nasty little monsters and the last time that they were invited there was more than just the pot roast ruined.

I dialed Eddie next, "Yello."

"Hey Eddie, It's Stephanie Plum."

"How the hell are you, Steph. Haven't talked to you since your wedding. Aww, shit. I'm sorry."

I said, "It's okay. Look, I need to ask you some questions about Joe Morelli."

"Joe Morelli?"

"I'm looking for him. Do you know him well and do you know anything about his arrest and what happened?"

"Shit, Steph. Why are asking about that?"

"I'll explain in a minute. He was arrested for killing a guy. Do you think he did it? What do you know?"

He was quiet a beat and then he spoke. "Yeah, we're friends. I think he's a good cop. We're not sure what happened. He was working on a case. Some prostitutes went missing and then were found dead. He was talking to people down on Stark Street because a person of primary interest lives and trains there."

"Who was that?"

"Benito Ramirez, the boxer."

"Between his cousin, brother and his old friends, who is he closest to?"

"Mooch, I guess. They still spend a couple nights a week together. Why all these questions?"

"One more and I'll tell you. Where do you think he's hiding? Could he be down there on Stark somewhere?"

"I don't have a clue about that. He has some informants down there. Family could be hiding him."

"Why do you think he didn't show for court if he's innocent?"

"You said one more question."

"Eddie?"

"Jail is a dangerous place for a cop. He could still be working the case. Fess up, Steph."

"I'm working for Vinnie. He gave me Joe's file."

"JESUS, CHRIST, STEPHANIE! I just almost gave my friend up to the enemy." I held the phone away from my ear. When I was sure that he was finished I said, "Eddie, I have a job to do. I'll take into consideration that you think he's innocent."

He said, "Let me share something with you. He regrets what he did to you. He mentioned it one time and told me that he'd had affection for you since you were a little girl and had a little crush on you. Said he wished he could take what he did back. He knows he hurt you."

I was a little surprised and didn't know quite what to say to that.

I said, "Okay, Eddie. I'll consider what you just said and that you think he's changed as well. I'll give him the big fat benefit of the doubt." Not.

He sighed. "Damn. Okay, Steph. See ya' and call me." He disconnected and I grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your nice reviews readers!

**Chapter 6**

**A Rotten Prize**

Today is the day. Time to work my fugitive case and do my first stakeout. I looked at my notes and the information that Connie had gotten for me. He was hiding and knowing him and his Italian family, they were helping him. Eddie was probably right that his cousin, Mooch, was the one most likely to know where he was. That's where I was going to start. The only thing was, I couldn't do surveillance in 'big blue'. I called my Dad who drove a cab part-time and asked if he was free to meet me at his house.

Ranger's money would sure come in handy today.

I took 'blue' home and had Dad drop me off at Blue Ribbon Used Cars. At the front of the lot was a barely recognizable faded red Nova for $500. Price was right. I asked the salesman, "Does it run at all?" He handed me a key and I got in and after two cranks, the engine miraculously turned over. I kicked the tires and looked underneath the car for dripping oil. Could be worse. "There is quite a bit of oil under there. Will you take $400 cash?", I asked him and pulled it out of my bag and waved it under his nose.

He said, "$475 and we have a deal."

I lied and rippled the bills across his nose, "This is all I have."

He furrowed his brows and made a face and snatched the money and we ended up with a deal. I asked him if he had any oil on the premises after we finished the transaction and I paid the taxes and title fee.

He glared at me. "You said that you didn't have any more money."

"Did I do that? You got a case you could throw in the trunk?"

He overcharged me of course, but this was convenient and I was on my way now and chugging out of the lot toward Mooch's place.

There was a car in front of the apartment building with Mooch's plate number so I just sat and waited. I couldn't believe my luck. He might be home. After three hours I was hungry, my butt was numb and I had to pee like mad. Note to self; surveillance and 'big gulps' are not compatible. I was about to pull away to get to the closest restroom when out walked Mooch headed to his car. Crap!

I followed at about two car lengths back when Mooch pulled into an abandoned apartment building near Stark Street and went inside. I dug around in my bag and pulled out my gun and cuffs and other tools and stuffed them in my pockets and the gun at my back and headed in as stealthy as I could and listened for voices and went up the stairs. I tip-toed into an apartment across the hall from the voices and waited just inside the door. One of the voices definitely belonged to Morelli. I would never forget that voice. Mooch eventually walked out the door and left and I tip-toed toward the other door and slowly pulled my gun. My eyes were crossing and I was in pain, I had to pee so bad. Damn, I couldn't apprehend him and focus on getting him to the police station in this condition. I tip-toed back into the other apartment and to the bathroom and gagged. No way. there were things in that toilet that I couldn't begin to identify. I went into one of the bedrooms and pulled down my jeans and squatted in a corner and moaned when relief finally came.

As I was about to stand up, a pair of feet wearing athletic shoes walked into the room and right up to me. This was definitely one of those, 'oh shit' moments. I just got made, 'copping a squat'. I looked up and kind of smiled at him. It _was_ Joe Morelli in the flesh and my goodness did he look good. Time and maturity had just made the mighty _stallion_ even more handsome.

He was looking down at me with a mixture of shock and surprise and his hands slowly moved to his lean hips. Damn those tight jeans looked good on him from this viewpoint, spread across his... "Stephanie? Stephanie Plum... Cupcake? What the hell are you doing here squatting in an abandoned building?"

Think, think. No. Pull up your pants and then think. "Hea hea..could you just turn around for a minute and then I'll explain." I reached in my jeans and dug around until I put my hand on my gun and pulled it out. It had previously been tucked in at my back and had dropped down like a load in the pants when I had pulled them down to squat. Maybe that utility belt Ranger recommended would help me avoid situations like this. Live and learn, Plum

I zipped up and pulled out my handcuffs and locked one end on my wrist and reached out and grabbed his arm and locked the other onto his wrist. He looked down and then back at me and his brows furrowed. Wow. That was pretty easy.

"Um..Joseph Morelli. You missed your court date and you are a fugitive at large and I'm taking you to jail." He had a look of incredulous disbelief on his face. His hand moved toward his pocket and I pulled the gun out of the back of my pants and aimed it at him. When he snorted at me, I aimed lower.

I said, "You pull a gun and I'll shoot. I could get you in the heart or the head but, yesterday's target practice was ten for ten in the groin." His expression was moving toward a smirk and I added, "With my eyes closed." Then his eyes changed and he grimaced and was looking a little worried. I could see the wheels turning in his head and then he slowly raised that free hand.

He wheezed out an almost hysterical laugh. "Who are you now and are you fucking serious?"

"Yup. I'm quite the badass bounty hunter now. So move it."

He stood still as a stone. "You are not taking me in and you won't shoot me either. I know you."

I growled. "You know_ jack shit_ about me." I poked him in the groin with my gun. "Oh, I can so shoot you there."

He looked really panicked for a minute. "Cupcake, I'm trying to prove my innocence and if I'm in jail then nobody is going to do it for me."

I snarked, "Tough cookie and cry me a river and all that…"

He said, "I didn't shoot anybody? It was a set up."

I rolled my eyes. "By who?"

"Benito Ramirez and a goon."

That was the guy Eddie had mentioned. "That local boxer and celebrity?"

"Yeah. You know, you could help me. When I get the evidence to clear my name then I'll be happy to let you take me in," He was almost pleading.

Grovel dog. "No."

He said softly, "Cupcake, I'll go to jail for something I didn't do. I know you don't think much of me, but a cop in prison is a death sentence."

I closed my eyes and growled. That voice was close to the one he used to get my panties off that day a long time ago. I got a flash of a Joe with a big hairy guy for a cell mate and smiled and then a dead Joe and I thought maybe I didn't really hate him that much. I sighed. "Tell me about this Ramirez."

He said, "I was working on a case regarding the murders of some prostitutes and trying to gather evidence against him when the shooting happened. Ziggy tried to shoot me. It was self-defense. I'm pretty sure that Ramirez's goon, Louis picked up the gun."

I thought for a minute. "You think that he's killed high-priced escorts too?"

He furrowed his brows. "Why do you ask?"

I said, "I have a friend in the hospitality business and he lost a girl."

"What?! Are you fucking serious? Your friends are pimps?"

I glared at him. "Just one and he's not a pimp. He's nice. He runs an escort business and treats his people and me better than the likes of you," I barked out at the end.

He threw up his hands and my one hand followed them. "Yeah, Ramirez is an animal and capable of anything. I don't want you near him. And, Stephanie, I was a kid when I did that shit to you. I'm not that guy anymore."

I raised my chin. "Tell it to the judge, Morelli. Court is still in session. Let's go." I held my gun on him and motioned for him to walk. we took a couple steps and I stopped and turned to him.

I asked, "Are drugs involved?"

He nodded. "Yeah, medical examiner found drugs in all of them."

"Do you think he's giving them the drugs and gets them hooked to maybe get control of them and then later kills them?"

He said, "He probably does. Some pimps use them to control their girls. The girls died badly. I think he might be a snuff addict. That's how sick he is." I grimaced at that.

He started talking again. "Stephanie, there are a few things that I can't do in hiding like show my face in public and on the street where cops are around. You can do a few things for me though. Interview the residents in the apartment where the guy was shot and talk to the hookers on Stark Street. Ramirez is an animal and those girls are afraid of him. You're a woman, they might talk to you and give you more information than they would me. I'm looking for evidence that he's murdered before. I need facts, names, approximate times or dates. Whatever you can get. It just takes a lot of small pieces to solve a case."

I jerked him and started walking again and then stopped and stomped my foot. "Shit!" I glared at him. "You are damned lucky that I do have a friend in the hospitality business. He cared about this girl. It's because of him that you're not taking a one-way trip to the pokey today. You swear on your mother's life that you will go with me to the police station when the time comes?"

He crossed his heart and gave me a stupid boy scout sign and I rolled my eyes. Then he grinned and I was almost hot and bothered by that grin. Almost. "I promise."

I uncuffed him and he gave me more details about the apartment and the shooting and the guy involved. Then Ramirez and his goons and his contacts on Stark Street. I made notes and we exchanged phone numbers.

I grumbled and cursed my stupidity all the way out of the abandoned apartment building. I just could be too soft for this business. Show me _Puss n' Boots_ sad kitty eyes and I cave. Having some daylight left, I decided to head to Stark Street and to the apartment building where the shooting had occurred. I tried to interview all of the tenants on the floor, but only one guy would talk to me. He told me in a roundabout way the same thing that Joe had, Ramirez was very dangerous bordering on psycho. He heard the gunshot that night and he heard multiple footsteps running down the hallway. That proved Joe's story. There were other people present. The guy had a cute little hamster on his coffee table and he wiggled his whiskers at me once or twice.

I thanked him for talking to me and headed down the street where some working girls were hanging out. I smiled at them. "Um..hey ladies. Could I ask you some questions?"

One girl looked me up and down and asked sarcastically, "You a cop?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just trying to help a friend."

One very colorful lady sashayed up to me in tight neon spandex stretched over her bountiful a..parts and sporting pink hair. "If you ain't no cop, then what the hell you doin' down here, white girl?"

"Like I said. Trying to help a friend in trouble. I need information on Benito Ramirez." Her girlfriends erupted behind her. "Lula, you get your ass over here before that crazy bitch gets you in some bad trouble!"

I put my hands up and pleaded with the women. "Wait. This someone was trying to help you working girls and nail Ramirez when he was set up. A friend of mine in the escort business lost a girl too. I'm trying to help."

The colorful lady named Lula stood with her hands on her hips for a minute. She asked, "You in the business?"

I said, "No. Just my friend. Nice guy. Lula is your name? If I give you my number would you call me? I understand he's really dangerous. Has he hurt any of your friends? I'm trying to help Joe Morelli. He was working on the case. Ramirez and a goon evidently set him up."

She nodded. "He's a decent cop. He treats us with respect."

I said, "That's good to know. Here is my number. Please, anything you can give me and I'm not a cop. This is between me and you."

She said, "Alright, girl. I'll call you some time tomorrow."

"Thank you Lula. I'm very grateful. Please ask your friends if there is anything that they know." She nodded and I headed to my car. This wasn't going to be easy. My twisting gut was telling me that this was a bad deal I made. Sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your nice reviews. I really appreciate them!

**Chapter 7**

**Steals and Deals**

When I got close to my car, I just stopped across the street from it staring for a few minutes. Written across both sides of my car in day-glo paint was the word 'pussy'. Shit. I sighed and walked across and got in. And I was worried about 'big blue' standing out like a sore thumb. Now what am I going to do? I can spray paint over it or find another car. I looked at Morelli's file and then put the newly dubbed pussymobile into gear and drove away as people on the street whistled and yelled at me. Sheesh. What a spectacle.

I drove to Morelli's apartment building and cruised through the lot. Red Jeep and matching plate number and, check. New wheels and he owed me. Then I headed to the bonds office and walked in.

Connie was doing her nails and looked up at me. She said, "How's it goin' girl?"

"Okay. I don't suppose you know anyone besides Ranger who can break into an apartment."

She thought for a few seconds. "Well there is my relatives and Vinnie's father-in-law."

I held up my hands. "No, no, no. Don't need help that bad." She would be speaking of members of the mob and those guys you don't want to owe any favors to. I resigned myself and dialed Ranger. "Yo."

"It's Stephanie Plum."

"Babe."

"Could you show me how to break into an apartment."

"Where are you?"

"Bonds office."

"Be there in fifteen." He disconnected. That guy is so rude!

Ranger arrived and smirked with amusement when I got into the pussymobile and asked him to follow me. I drove back to Joe's apartment building and parked my car behind the dumpster and he pulled right up to the door practically and got out and waited for me. I motioned for him to following me up the stairs until I located the right door and pointed to it. "This one."

He asked, "Whose apartment is this?"

"Morelli, and show me what you're doing." He showed me a tool kit and removed two tools and placed them in the lock and moved them together and the lock tumbled and he was in.

I scowled, "You did it so fast, I didn't see how you actually did it."

He answered sarcastically, "This is not really the place to finish the lesson. The point is to get in without getting caught."

I threw up my hands. "Duh!" Like I didn't know that.

We walked in and I looked around his kitchen and spotted some keys hanging on a hook. I grinned and plucked them off. Then I started going through his kitchen and drawers and decided to look around the rest of his apartment for any information about Ramirez he might have left here. Ranger asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Anything on Benito Ramirez."

"Why Ramirez?"

I said, "Because Joe says that he killed the guy in self-defense and Ramirez and a goon were there and I'm trying to gather evidence against them to clear Joe. He says they took the gun."

He had a look of distaste on his face like he'd swallowed a bug. "What? You talked to Morelli and you didn't take him in?" He was standing with his hands on his hips glaring at me now.

I rolled my eyes. "Just think about it like we didn't get to that part of the training yet so your ego doesn't get too twisted out of shape."

He had an incredulous look on his face. "Babe, do you know how much that bond is worth to you and in case Connie didn't tell you, you have a limited amount of time to take him in? You don't have time to play detective."

I said, "Yes, I know that. I read the file. I may not like the guy, but I know Joe is not a killer and his friends evidently believe that too. We all believe too, that jail will be hazardous to his health."

He sighed and asked, "What's the deal with Ramirez?"

"Joe was working on a case. Dead prostitutes, and thinks that Ramirez is responsible. My friend, Brace lost a girl too. They could be related."

He snorted, "You're talking about your old boss? The pimp?"

I glared at him. "Ass. Let's just finish looking around."

In a nightstand drawer, I found what I was looking for. It was a file on the murders. I took it and walked past Ranger and said, "Time to go. Lock up behind you," and I kept walking. I stood in the parking lot and clicked Joe's keyfob and the lights flickered on his Jeep and the doors unlocked. Yes. This will do nicely.

Ranger walked up and grabbed my arm and I turned.

"We are going to make a deal, Ms. Plum."

I looked at his hand on my arm and then up at him. "What kind of deal?"

"I get half of Morelli's bond and I'll help you get proof against Ramirez."

I said, "Half the bond is five thousand. Okay."

"I'm not finished yet."

"What do you mean? We split. That would be fair for helping me with my first skip."

"I don't want the money." What the heck is he up to?

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

He let go of my arm and folded his and said. "For that five grand, we are going on a date and you will spend the night with me. During that night, you will do anything and everything that I ask of you."

Holy cow! Is he really serious? I had pictures in my head of a man like him using me and degrading me in awful ways. This guy..Aaagh! "Do you honestly still think that I was or I am a high-priced call girl?"

"Answer yes or no, Babe. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know what your game or plan is, but I won't be degraded and I don't do kinky or sadistic in the bedroom. No restraints, no whips, no gadgets, no butt stuff!"

He just gave me a wolf grin. Then he leaned over and whispered, his breath hot in my ear. "Yes or no."

I growled, "I really hate you! You are such an ass!"

"So you keep telling me. I'll let you touch it as much as you want when we have our date. Answer me. Yes or no?"

I looked at him from head to toe. I couldn't do this if he wasn't so damn beautiful for a man. He wore his dark silky shoulder length hair in a ponytail at his neck with a leather tie and he had dark gorgeous eyes with long lashes, chiseled features with a narrow nose, small cleft in his chin, and full lips. He was about six-foot tall with a broad chest and I could count a full eight pack through his t-shirt pulled tight over his abs. Thick biceps, perfect taut ass and thighs to match the biceps. Everything connecting to everything was perfect from head to toe and I couldn't even imagine what a shock to my senses it would to see him naked. My eyes roamed back down to the front of his pants and I must have licked my lips because there was movement there and his cargo pants became very tight.

I felt a blush spreading, but a thought occurred to me that if I could arouse him just by looking at him that I had some power here. I looked at his face and the slow grin that was spreading made me realize something. He had in fact just played me and I glared at him. He was wearing a very smug grin now like he had read my mind. "You did that on purpose to get a rise..shit..a reaction from me. It was a power play."

He took one stalking step toward me and then another and I backed up until I hit the side of the Jeep. Another step and he was pressed against me with emphasis on the groin area and I gasped as I felt his erection very hard against me. "Yes..or..no", he growled.

I drew an imaginary square around us. "This is my personal space. Ever hear of it? You are encroaching!"

He jerked my own ponytail downward until my chin and mouth came up and brushed his hot lips across mine and licked a trail along my bottom lip. He ground against me and whispered, "If you want my help then this is your last chance to agree to the terms." Then he jerked my head back further and licked a hot trail up my neck.

"You are so crude! I know I'll live to regret it. Alright!"

He abruptly let me go and stepped back and I took a deep breath to try to compose myself.

He turned and walked to his Escalade and got in. He put his sunglasses on and turned to me one last time before putting the truck in gear and pulling out of the lot. Smug bastard. Now, it was going to be a race between me and him to solve this Ramirez thing. Can my life get any more complicated right now? Probably.

I hopped into Morelli's red jeep and stopped at Pino's for a meatball sub before I headed home to my apartment. I lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling. I was so far from the person that I was just three months ago, I barely knew myself. What the hell did I agree to today with Joe? I don't know anything about Ranger and my closest confidant is what he is, a pimp. If I was going to be an investigator too, I was going to be thorough. Tomorrow, I was going to see if Connie could come up with any information on Ranger and Brace too. I finally wore myself out counting problems like counting sheep and rolled over and conked out.

The next morning as I was trying to decide where to start for the day, my phone rang and it was Lula from Stark Street. "Hey white girl, It's Lula."

"Hey Lula. Thanks for calling."

"Girl, it's been a busy mornin' down here on Stark. Another crack ho' was found dead and they was a murder in that apartment building. Same one where Morelli the cop shot that guy."

A lump began to form in my throat. I had just been there knocking on doors yesterday. Then it dawned on me, the one guy that had been nice and talked to me. No.

She continued. "Ain't nobody gonna' talk to you about Ramirez on the street. He's bad news and everybody is scared of his crazy ass. He has messed up some girls down here and more than one was never heard from or seen again."

I asked, "Do you remember the names?"

"Yeah. The most recent was Carmen. Don't know her last name. The one they found today was a skinny white girl, Marie. I think her name was Marie Stokowski. Some kind of ski. Ramirez and his goons are like the mob. They run book joints, they got they dirty little hands in several of the businesses down here. What the gangs don't have, Ramirez does. Mob boys ain't even interested in what goes on down here in this mess."

"How long ago did Carmen disappear?"

"Mmm..Bout' maybe two months ago."

"Lula, I have some things to do today. Can I take you to lunch maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah girl. Let me come to you. You like Cluck-in-the-Bucket?"

"I do. How about you meet me at Plum Bail Bonds on Hamilton."

"Okay girl. I know that place. I used that little fucker before. He's a strange one." I snickered at that. If she only knew. I gave her my new cell phone number and we agreed to meet about noon time.

With this new news, I felt like I needed to go back to the apartment down on Stark Street. I was probably crazy, but I had to know who was killed. I decided to take the pussymobile rather than Joe's Jeep. No sense taking a chance on getting that vehicle trashed too.

The building was quiet when I arrived and the police long gone. I went in and slowly took the steps up to the floor that I'd been to yesterday and when I opened the stairwell door and looked down the hall, I froze. The bright yellow police tape across the apartment door was bright and glaring and it was on the same side of the hall that belonged to the man that I had talked to.

I swallowed and walked slowly down the hall until I stopped at the door. That door. The lock was broken and I pushed it open. The apartment had been ransacked and hardly anything was left. Probably happened less than five minutes after the police were gone. All this poor man's things. The police didn't make this mess. My heart sank and tears came to my eyes. Was I responsible for that man's death and this disrespect for his life? I felt sick.

A little squeaking noise caught my attention and I listened for a minute and then followed it. It was coming from a corner in the living room and under some old newspapers. I reached down and removed them and there was that little hamster. He was on his little wheel. Then was startled when I squatted down to pick up his cage and got off and ran under some shavings to hide.

I said, "I bet you are scared you poor little thing. Nobody wanted you?"

I looked around in the kitchen and found a little box of hamster food and carried it and the little guy out of the apartment with tears rolling down my face. As I was driving away, I saw Lula with a group and did a drive-by and waved. She waved and then furrowed her brows and made a face and began furiously waving harder. When I looked in the rear-view mirror they all had their hands on their knees coughing and some were flipping me off. I made a sheepish face. Oh..um. Sorry, girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your nice reviews. I really appreciate them! A little PG-13 rated smut in this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

******Death and Doughnuts**

A Tasty Pastry lunch felt appropriate for today. I bought a dozen doughnuts and grabbed a newspaper and went home. I had eaten four boston creams and was laying on my couch and still crying while watching the little hamster's butt shaking. He was still half hiding in the shavings in his house on my coffee table. Then I turned as I heard my locks tumble. Great, just what I need right now, the ass.

His boots stepped over and he picked up the box off the table and looked inside and said, "These things will kill you, Babe."

"I just got a guy killed from just talking to him and you're seriously talking about lethal doughnuts?"

He squatted down in front of the couch and looked at my tear-stained raccoon face. "What happened?"

Another tear escaped and rolled over my nose and he reached out and caught it and rubbed it away.

"I went down to Stark Street yesterday to the apartment building where the shooting took place to see if I could get anyone to talk to me. One man did and now he's dead and it's my fault."

He sighed. "Babe, you went down to Stark by yourself?"

I nodded and he closed his eyes like he was trying to gather patience. Then he opened them and turned to the hamster cage. "Who is this?"

Tears started really coming again. "That's his little hamster. He's an orphan now because of me."

He did something that surprised me and went to the kitchen and came back with something to wipe my face and then raised me up and sat down next to me. He pulled me half into his lap and rocked me as I cried and then began dropping little kisses on my forehead, my temple, my ear. Then when I stopped crying, he tilted my chin back and held my face as his lips just barely touched the corners of my mouth and a tingle began coursing through me as he moved to the other corner and then he brushed those lips all the way across mine and that's when my mouth opened and it was evidently what he was waiting for, because the kiss was now firmer and more demanding and then he was inside and exploring while running his finger through my hair.

My body responded and I really wanted to wiggle out of his grasp, but I just couldn't. One hand was now moving under my shirt and pushing my bra up to touch my breasts as he kissed me. Someone moaned and I think it was me and then with a flick of his fingers he had unbuttoned my jeans. That's when I began to wiggle. As I put my hand on his chest and pushed back from him, I looked down and gasped. At some point, he had unzipped himself and his penis was out and right there and hard and it was huge.

He stroked himself one time and then took my hand and guided it to him. He whispered, "Touch me, Babe. I've wanted your hands and your mouth on my cock since the day that I met you."

His words were like an ice-cold splash of water in the face and I pulled my hand back in disgust. He was referring to Stephanie, the prostitute. The one he'd made up in his head. I was reminded of Morelli, my selfish college boyfriend and Dickie. Always touch me, do this, do that, why won't you let me...blah, blah, blah. Always taking and never giving. God, I hated men. I got up and stomped toward my bedroom and growled over my shoulder, "You haven't done shit yet to earn my hands and mouth on you. Get out, Ranger." I slammed the door and locked it.

I waited about fifteen minutes and then went back to the living room. It was empty and I went to pick up the hamster and take it to the kitchen and there was a twenty dollar bill stuck under it. Fucker!

I was so upset about the whole day that I busied myself by cleaning the little hamster house and giving him some fresh food and water. I would have to find out how to care for him and what other things they like to eat. He was sitting in the corner and still shaking. I thought maybe he needed a place for quiet time. He's had a lot of stress. I thought for a minute and emptied a can of chicken noodle soup into a pot and then I cleaned and dried the can and placed it in the cage and he zipped right in there. Little butt sticking out. Now I just need to call him something. Zip, Zippy, Buddy, Fuzzy, Gus, Izzy, um..Rex… He suddenly turned and poked his head out and wiggled his whiskers at me. "You like that name? Then Rex, it is."

I ate my soup and then called Morelli. "Hey, Cupcake. Find out anything?"

"Yeah, I talked to a guy in that apartment building and he got dead. I don't think I can do this, Joe."

He sighed. "Tell me what happened and everything you found out."

I went over what the guy had told me and what Lula had told me and asked him if he'd heard about the latest murder. He said that he had. The information about Carmen he didn't know and was a new detail.

He finally said, "I wasn't on the case early on. Another guy was when the first girls were found. Cupcake, you're doing good. Please stay with it. Just be careful. One thing will lead to another and then when my innocence is proven, I can get back on the case and get that bastard and his goons."

I sighed, "Okay."

Rex got a few Cheerios with his hamster kibble for breakfast and I had the rest of the doughnuts with coffee. I decided to go to the library to use their computers and archives for anything on the missing woman that Lula had told me about. I wanted to look for reports of other missing prostitutes as well and see if I could find a connection. I called Eddie Gazarra before heading out.

"Hey Eddie, It's Steph."

He groaned. "I don't know where he is so put your handcuffs and noose away."

"That was uncalled for. I'm actually trying to help him now."

"What? You've talked to him? No, don't tell me. I don't want to hear any of this."

"Eddie, get a grip. I just want to ask what you know about the prostitutes that were murdered."

I heard him take a breath and sigh. "I can tell you what I know."

"Okay. Do you know who the cop was that worked the case before Joe. There was a homicide a couple of months ago. Girl was maybe a drug addict like the one they found recently? Do you remember any reports of disappearances?"

"Prostitutes?"

"Yes."

"That was Kyle Edmonds on the case in the beginning. He was killed in the line of duty about a month ago."

I began to feel uncomfortable. "Eddie, this is connected to Joe's case and maybe that Benito Ramirez and I am having a total 'not a fucking coincidence' hot flash right now. That guy that was murdered yesterday in the apartment building where Joe allegedly shot that guy, I interviewed him the day before. I think he got dead because of me."

"Shit! Why the hell are you involved in this? You are going to get yourself killed."

I said, "Okay. Ramirez is looking like the primary suspect right now. He's shaking down businesses on Stark and at least one hooker has disappeared after he picked her up. That's confirmed. Something is fishy about the evidence in that apartment building on Stark where the shooting occurred…"

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah?"

"That apartment building went up in flames last night."

"Did anyone die?"

"Yes. A couple people. An elderly woman in one and another man in Unit 311."

"Oh God…Eddie I remember the man in 311. Just told me to move on that he was trying to protect his family. Did he die?"

"He was the Grandfather. He stayed while the others got out. They found him with a gun in his hand."

I stomped out to my parking lot and to the jeep and pulled out heading to the bonds office. I was really pissed now. More innocent people were dying. I was grieving for those poor people that died and Rex's Dad. What am I going to do now? I wanted to meet this Ramirez and I needed a plan. I didn't realize that I had just been sitting for a while outside the building until there was a rap on the window and I turned. I rolled it down. "What do you want, Ranger? Besides sex?

"What's wrong?"

"That apartment building burned down last night and I had tried to talk to one of the people that died in the fire. A grandfather who was just trying to save his family."

"But, why are _you_ crying?"

I threw up my hands. "I didn't know that I was crying. I guess because I know it wasn't an accident! It was the murder of innocent people, again!"

He opened the door and pulled me out and flush to him and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away. "Stop doing that! You're confusing me. One minute you're being a jerk and then the next you're acting like you're trying to be gentle and caring. I'm going to pay a visit to Ramirez!"

He sighed. "No, Babe. You're not going to confront him. You're emotional and that can get you killed. He's a dangerous man."

I looked at him with disgust. "Are you telling me what I can and can't do?"

He said, "Yes. I'm currently responsible for you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I'm going to talk to Morelli."

"If you do, I will drag him to jail." He said this slow and evenly.

"Ranger?"

"Yes."

"I really hate you sometimes and you have given me no reason not to."

"Someday, Babe."

What the hell does that mean? This guy drives me crazy!


	9. Chapter 9

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

Thank you for your all the very nice reviews. I appreciate them. No one has really commented, but just thought I would note that this story kind of runs parallel with the original one in OFTM with the Ramirez beginning. It is not the same story, just hitting the best parts of that great original and adding some highlights from later books.

**Chapter 9**

**Cuffed and Cold**

Lula pulled up in a red Pontiac Firebird as we were ending our whatever conversation. She bounded out of the car as Ranger was walking to his Escalade. "Damn girlfriend! Who was that fine specimen of a man?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ranger Manoso and he's an asshole!"

Lula made a yummy noise and watched him till he was gone and then moved her attention to the Jeep and said, "What was that thing you was drivin' yesterday, girl? Advertising? You change your mind about gettin' in the business? Because if you are, 'ima give you some advice. You keep advertisin' with that, yo' customers are gonna' be thinkin' yo' stuff be smellin' like what's comin' out the back of that thing." I looked at her kind of shocked for a minute and then burst out laughing.

Lula gave me some information on Ramirez, his manager and his goons between greasy bites of chicken at lunch. He spent the majority of his time at a gym down on Stark where he trained. His manager was located down there as well. I wondered if he knew what Ramirez was really like or if he just turned the other cheek for the paycheck.

On the way back from our lunch we were turning onto Hamilton when Mooch and Joe passed us and Joe glared at me from the passenger seat. Uh..oh. Guess he knows I have his jeep now. I dropped Lula off as Joe and Mooch screeched up beside me.

"Joe, are you nuts? You do know that this is the bonds office you're indebted to and you're a fugitive?"

"Cupcake, why do you have my jeep?"

"I needed reliable, low-key transportation. It's a nice Jeep."

"Take it back to my apartment!"

"Nope. Do you know anything about Kyle Edmonds' death? He was investigating the homicide of a couple Stark Street hookers that may be connected to Ramirez."

He snarked, "Like I didn't put that one together and don't know that I'll likely be next."

I glared at him. "Don't you get sassy with me or I'll drag your Italian ass inside that door! I've been trying to help you and I'm not sleeping very well at night right now."

He put his hands through his hair. "I apologize. I'm sorry."

I ignored him and said, "They burned the apartment building down last night. Some innocent people died."

"I know. They're wrapping up loose ends. Good work Steph. Now take my jeep home or you're going to be sorry," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not scared of you and I'm using it."

He pleaded. "Stephanie, you'll take it to Stark and get it stripped."

I made a face. "Hmmm. How appropriate. Didn't you do that to most of the 'burg women of a certain age."

He gave me an incredulous look. "I'm not the same guy, Stephanie."

I made the talky-talky sign with my hand and fingers and snorted. Then I glanced in my rear-view and saw an Escalade speeding toward us. "Good for you. Good for all the 'burg women and their daughters. There's an Escalade coming up behind you and the driver wants your butt bad." I finger waved at him. "Toodles."

His eyes got huge and he yelled at Mooch and their vehicle burned rubber pulling out and fled down the street and turned a corner.

Ranger's Escalade came squealing to a stop behind me and he got out and slammed the door and stomped up to me with his hands on his hips shaking his head. "Babe, was that Morelli in that truck just sitting here in front of the bonds office door?"

I nodded. "'Yup. Gotta' go. See ya'."

I put the Jeep in gear and hit the gas. "Stephanie!"

Like it or not, I was going to have to go see Ramirez at his gym. I needed to have a face to face with him so that I could get a sense about him. The female intuition thing that I call my spidey-senses were almost always right and when I didn't pay attention to them, usually something bad happened. I debated getting an alarm or some kind of protection for Joe's truck. Then thought, nah. I could just drive the pussymobile down to Stark and as for protection against Joe retrieving it, I'd just remove the distributor cap.

I went home and checked my messages on my land line. My mother had called two times and my friend Mary Lou had called.

Connie had called too with some info on the Ranger background I had asked her for. I told her that I wanted to know who I was working with. I was curious about him and was surprised to find out that she had never ran a background on him.

I called Connie first. "What did you find out about the man in black?"

She said, "Not a damn thing, hon. No info on Ranger at all and his home address is a vacant lot." Why was I not surprised?

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Nothing on the other guy yet. See if you can get more information on him," she said.

"Okay. Thanks, Connie. Talk to you later."

Next I called Mary Lou who was my best girlfriend in the 'burg and supported me through thick and thin. I told her about my new job and she laughed. She told me that I was the only one she knew that she could ever see in such a job and when I told her that my first apprehension was going to be Joe Morelli, I didn't think she would ever stop laughing. "I would love to be there when you handcuff that jerk and take him in Steph. That's even better payback than the broken leg."

Then I told her that I had a new friend who had an escort business and I think I heard her spew something out of her mouth.

"Say again?"

I snickered. "Yup, he was a gigolo. Now he's a gigolo boss."

She asked. "Is he hot?"

"Smoking and he's a really nice guy. He a little older. Between 35 and 40."

"Wow. Sounds like you're having fun." I wish, I thought.

We said goodbye and I promised to go shopping when my job was secure and I had some money again.

I called my Mom last and told her that yes, I had a job, no I wouldn't be there for dinner tonight and that I would call and let her know when I could be. Then decided to take a warm shower before bedtime to relax and um..use my shower massager. I was really tense right now.

I was about to hit my sweet spot and a hand snaked into the shower and grabbed my wrist and cuffed it and then pulled it up and attached the other cuff to the shower rod. I screamed as the curtain was pulled open and the water turned off and there stood Joe Morelli with a shit eating grin on his face. I was stunned and then embarrassed and blushed bright red.

I grabbed the curtain and tried to cover myself and snapped at him. "What the hell Joe?" The curtain was mostly transparent and didn't hide much. Shit!

He smirked. "Would you like some help with that happy ending, Cupcake? I just came to get my truck. Where's the keys and distributor cap?"

I said, "Maybe you don't need it right now, but I do. Means the Jeep's not going anywhere, Morelli. I'm not telling you."

He put his hands on his hips. "Tell me where the part is or I'm not releasing you."

"No."

He reached up and ripped the curtain down and pitched it out in the halllway and looked me up and down. "Mmm..Nice Plum. If I wasn't in a hurry…"

"What? You'd take advantage of me yet again, pervert!" He blanched a little and left the room and came back and sat my phone on the sink.

"I would love to hang around and see who you end up calling, but I have to go. And, I am no pervert. I was just appreciating the view, big difference." Then he turned and left.

I yelled at his back. "I'm calling my gigolo friend, Brace! I don't care if he sees me naked! He's like a gynecologist, he doesn't ogle every naked woman he sees like you! He gets plenty and he doesn't have to trick a woman into showing him her panties or her goodies, like you!"

He turned around and glared at me and then kept going and then I heard the door slam.

Crap! I'm really naked and really handcuffed to a shower rod. I thought about my options. No way did I want to call Ranger. This is exactly where he'd like me. Brace would really be the best call if he was available and knew how to pick a lock. Probably not a snowball's chance, yet worth a try. I stretched until I could get a couple of fingers on my phone and pull it over and hit the speed dial for Brace's number.

"Brace Yourself Services."

"Hi. It's Stephanie Plum."

"What's up Stephanie?"

"I have a little problem and I was wondering if there was a chance that you would be anywhere near Trenton and know how to pick a lock."

He laughed. "What kind of trouble would you be in?"

"I sort of got caught with my pants down. Probably somewhat normal in your profession, not mine and I was caught off guard and need a rescue. I'm naked and handcuffed to my shower rod."

He guffawed. "Damn it's my lucky night! I just had dinner with one of my guys and was about to head home. I just happen to be available."

I asked, "Do you know how to pick a lock and open handcuffs?"

"Knowing how to get out of handcuffs and a little b&e is a definite plus in my business, sugar. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Can you um..hurry. I'm cold and I have to pee."

He laughed again. "Darlin', you're standing in the bathtub. Just let it go."

I said, "Women don't do that! That's a man thing."

He guffawed again. "Think of it as a new adventure, baby. Turn the warm water on yourself and let it go. Be there shortly." He disconnected. But, I already used all the warm water! That's the problem. Shit!


	10. Chapter 10

******The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

A few of you were concerned about the upcoming shower scene and some just kind of said, "Hey, that's Ranger's scene!" which made me laugh and I guess it is. I respect that, so, I admit that I did alter this scene a little. I was going to write Ranger walking in the next morning and finding the shower curtain and handcuffs and the apartment looking like she'd had a wild night. However, in the original story, it was an exciting moment for them and a memorable scene even before the deal was conceived.

Note- Since we are well into the story now, I wanted to share something fun with you. I borrowed Brace from a real person. Type in Showtime and the series Gigolos and take a look. I borrowed Brace because I wanted an older guy to own a business and Brace is the senior gigolo on the show. He's really sweet and actually speaks with a Michigan or Wisconsin like accent. He says that he's in the business because his first and only marriage and the woman damaged him. This season, he's grieving because his little Pomeranian dog, Zeus, got out and he accidentally ran over him. Anyway, I was thinking about another gigolo character later in the story as a friend of Brace's who comes to visit. I was thinking of Ash or Bradley. If you would like to take a look and vote for fun, feel free! (I just don't like Nick, much)

With my secret revealed, I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter! Again, thank you for all the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

**Paying my Dues**

It seemed like I waited forever, wet and cold with my legs crossed and impatiently shivering. Then I heard someone at my door in about thirty minutes and now I was shaking because I was nervous. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I was about to open my mouth to say something when… OH, NO, NO, NO! Ranger's dark head appeared in the doorway.

A grin began to spread across his stupid face and he slowly continued to walk in and leaned against the sink and crossed his arms and legs like he was getting comfortable to enjoy the entertainment. And this, would be the reason that I didn't call the ass.

I said, "Would you mind terribly, unlocking these cuffs for me?" He slowly moved his head up and down, while still grinning.

"Ranger, I'm not kidding. I've been here a while and I'm getting numb, I'm cold and I have to use the toilet."

I heard the front door open and close and Brace's voice. "I'm here, but your front door was already unlocked. The guy must have left it open."

Ranger's smile began to disappear and his eyes moved to the doorway.

Brace walked in and looked at him and then at me, standing there shivering. He said, "I'm sorry that you're still in the cuffs and uncomfortable. I have to say, you don't disappoint, sweetheart. You are a beauty. Guess that's why your sexy sidekick is just standing here admiring the view."

I knew that I was blushing a crimson red from head to toe. Brace walked over to uncuff me and I glared at Ranger. "Exactly, the reason that I called you and not him."

He grinned. "Don't be embarrassed. Would it make you feel better if we were both naked too?"

"NO! Stop playing with me, Brace. I was sure that calling you would be better than the, ass. I figured since you see naked women all the time you wouldn't ogle and you're ogling. Don't make me sorry I chose you." He burst out laughing and reached in his pocket and pulled out a little key and unlocked the cuffs. He said, "Baby, I'm still a man and appreciate and ogle beauty when I see it."

I rubbed my wrists and sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. I owe you one."

I stepped out of the tub and ran past Ranger to my bedroom to grab my robe. Ranger just followed my naked butt right in. "Did you have a date with a customer that went bad tonight, Babe?"

"Screw you, Ranger. It was Morelli. He ripped my shower curtain down and left me that way. If you're finished insulting me, you can leave."

I went back to the bathroom to do my business and then into the living room and called out, "You want a beer, Brace?"

"Sure. You can tell me how you got in this situation. I can't wait to hear it." No big surprise, there was Ranger still here and sitting across from Brace lounging again. I rolled my eyes at him and forced my 'burg manners to kick in and smiled.

"Would you like a beer too, Ranger"

"Yeah, Babe. I'm curious to hear the rest of this story too."

I grabbed three beers and headed back to the living room and plopped down next to Brace on the couch and handed them the beers. I took a long pull of my beer and looked at Brace. "My skip broke in while I was in the shower and handcuffed me to the rod."

He asked, "What's a skip?"

I smiled and said, "If we're going to be friends you have to learn the lingo. A fugitive who is FTA or fails to appear in court, skips bail. My job as a bounty hunter is to find the fugitives and take them back to jail."

"Okay. Got it. What's his crime? Were you worried he would try to harm you?", he furrowed his brows.

I said, "Well, not this guy. I know him. He's the guy that um..played the naughty game when I was six and left me on the bakery floor behind the cannoli case after you know..when I was sixteen."

He grinned again. "Ah..that guy. Why did he come in and handcuff you. Being naughty again?"

"No. I borrowed his Jeep without asking him and I refused to give him the distributor cap back so he could take it."

He guffawed and kissed me on the cheek. "Good thinking and ouch, that guy. What did he do or what's his crime?"

"He's a vice cop and he's accused of shooting a guy. I don't think he did it though. I'm actually trying to help him clear his name."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you have feelings for him or something?"

I snapped, "Oh hell, no. I've been told what happens to a cop in prison and although the thought of him having a boyfriend named 'Big Bubba' is fun, I don't think he deserves to be dead. Joe, is just not a killer. Word is, and even on the street, he's a good cop. He thinks he knows who set him up."

He asked. "Who?"

"Benito Ramirez"

His face changed. "The boxer? I know that guy and he's bad news. I cut him loose as a client after he knocked around one of my girls pretty bad."

I thought for a minute. "Was it that girl you lost by any chance?"

He said, "Yeah, it was. Why do you ask?"

"Brace, Joe was working on a case. Someone is murdering prostitutes and he was getting close. Evidently too close and Ramirez set him up and he may even be responsible for the death of the detective that had the case before Joe. All the girls were full of drugs when they were found. I don't think this is a coincidence."

He said, "You could be right. From what I know of him, he's mean and maybe a little psycho too. This is really too dangerous for you to be involved in."

Ranger interjected. "And, I think you're withholding from me, Babe. I'm trying to help you and I don't like it."

I thought no, you're trying to make sure that you win your deal and end up in my bed getting your kinky on.

I sighed. "Brace, I have to do this. I need a job and I need money and I have a deal with Joe. I help him and he agrees to let me take him in. I get paid and I win the job as bounty hunter." I turned to Ranger. "Why are you even here?"

He said stoically, "I paid a visit to the gym where Ramirez trains. I spoke to him."

I looked at him with eyes blazing. "You went there without me? We are supposed to be partners in this! You can't leave me out! Morelli is_ my_ skip!"

He said calmly, "My point exactly."

I snapped, "It would be easier if I felt that I could trust you. You're only helping me because you owe Connie a favor and so you can make sure you get your end of that dirty deal you offered up."

Braced asked, "What kind of dirty deal?"

I looked at Ranger. "Instead of half the apprehension fee, he wants to get his freaky on in my bed or some bed for a night."

Brace asked, "How much is that night worth exactly?"

I looked at Ranger and he didn't say anything. "His half would have been five thousand."

"Damn, doll. Wish I had brokered that deal. Did you accept?"

I nodded. "So far, I haven't learned much and we haven't worked together very well and his way of teaching me the ropes has been more like leading a viper to my mouse-hole. Literally."

Brace burst out laughing and Ranger even cracked a small smile.

Ranger finally spoke and used his words. "Babe, you're slowly learning that this work has the potential to be hazardous to your health. You don't get emotional and go running into dangerous situations. You said today when you were upset that you were just going to go running into Ramirez's lair and confront him. You need to calm down. That gym was no place for a woman. Going in there alone would be like pricking your finger and throwing you in a shark tank. Even with you, I would have spent most of my time defending you and trying to get us both out unscathed."

Brace said, "Sweetheart, he's probably right on this one."

I looked between the two of them. "I don't have a choice in this, do I? If I want a job, a livelihood, I have to sell my body? No offense, Brace. I just wasn't raised that way and I resent being forced into it."

Ranger smirked, "I wouldn't think that it would be a big issue for you. I'm sure you've serviced men more loathsome than me."

Bastard. He'll never think of me any different than the woman he's made up in his head and I've been out there catching wind and eyeballs already. I'll play his game and call him on it. I got up and walked over to him letting my robe fall open and stood with my hands on my hips pulling it open further. I made a motion with my finger between us. "You. Me. We, are obviously not going to work. We don't talk to each other. We don't share information and we don't even trust each other. This is _not_ what I want in a partner. You have been insulting, condescending and rude to me from the first time I met you. I'm afraid that you just wanted to carry out that deal thing to insult me in a more private and personal way and I don't deserve that! So, this..." I ran my hand down the front of my body and then bent over and touched a single finger to his rapidly growing bulge as I continued to speak. "...And that, coming together? Never..going..to..happen."

I closed my robe and walked down the hall to my bedroom and went in and slammed the door.

I felt like crying, but instead, found my nosy 'burg side listening to the conversation between the men through the door. Brace said with a sneer in his voice, "Way to go. Seriously? You're supposed to be mentoring and helping her? You stink at it, man. By the way, what _were_ your plans for that night? Pain or pleasure?"

Ranger's voice. "Both."

Brace said in a tone I'd never heard before, "Listen to my words. Not sure what your problem is, but I don't think you're dense. You will not hurt her. She's an innocent. She doesn't work for me nor has she ever. She's not a prostitute and we have never been together. Do you understand me?"

Ranger made a snort noise and said, "Do you expect me to buy that? You did see how she left the room?"

Brace laughed. "That woman's got fire and you pissed her off. Here is the truth, _hermano_. You wouldn't be this invested unless you were really interested. So, I'm going to set you straight about her. She was a lingerie buyer with that E.E. Martin that the feds raided. That was the day she showed up in that bar and we all crossed paths. She was upset and I just bought her a drink and talked to her. We had dinner one night since and she told me that she has only had sex with three men in her life and one was when she was sixteen. One was in college and one was a cheating ex, named _Dickie_. She has never had a true pleasurable experience with a man and you really want to punish her? For what? For being _dicked_ over by every man that she has ever half put any trust in? In my business, I deal with women like her every single day. None of them deserve it, and I've spent a good part of my career liberating them from the bad baggage their own _Dickie's_ left them with."

I was surprised and touched that Brace would speak on my behalf that way when he didn't know me that well. I heard them talking for a few minutes and then Brace knocked on the bedroom door and poked his head in. "He's gone. You okay?"

I nodded and sighed. "I just want this job over, preferably _without_ his help."

He said, "You want to know what I think about that guy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't hardly wait to hear it."

"He's attracted to you and you get under his skin. That's what I think. You have wit and spunk and you're brave. You're not like most women when it comes to handsome men. When most women first take a look at me, they see sex. Some even do the swoon thing. They don't look me in the eyes and they don't even see me as a person right away. When you looked at me that day in the bar, you looked me over, but your eyes came back to my face and that is where they stayed. You looked at me as just a man, a person. You are unique and special. That guy is fucking pretty and used to women seeing him in the same way." He laughed. "That guy doesn't know what to do with you. Bet he's thinking that if he fucks you, then he can get you out of his system. I think the opposite will happen. I think he'll find that he's met his match."

I blushed and said, "Well, I don't know about all that and I don't want to find out."

He smiled and said, "You want to know what else I think?"

I snorted. "Do I really get a choice?"

He laughed and grabbed me and hugged me. "I think that based on your current relationship that when you two do come to together, it's going to be explosive. You're going to give each other unbelievable pleasure."

I smirked. "Thanks Dr. Ruth, for that relationship analysis. I still think that he's an ass and wants to hurt me."

"Then spank his ass! Pain and pleasure, baby, are good together. We'll try it sometime." Eek! Probably can't even scrub this blush off.


	11. Chapter 11

**********The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the kind reviews. Glad you were mostly pleased with the shower scene.

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks Dr. Ruth**

I turned to dig in my dresser for panties and something to sleep in and Brace reached out and grabbed my arm and turned me around.

He said, "Wait a minute, sweetheart. I'm more than a little worried about this case you're working. I want you to be careful and you should take Ranger with you for backup. Don't even go near that Ramirez guy on your own." He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his warm chest.

I said, "Brace, I heard what you said to him and I want to thank you. I appreciate it. I just still don't trust him."

He was gentle and touched my head. "He doesn't really want to hurt you. I would bet big money on that. He just wants you in his bed."

I shrugged. "I'm getting closer on my own. I made friends with a prostitute down on Stark Street and it looks like Ramirez may have had something to do with more than one disappearance of working girls over the last couple of months. They seem to be scared of him."

Brace gasped and I looked up. He had an incredulous look on his face. "You did what? You've been down on Stark talking to people on the street? I know that area. Shit! Stephanie. Please don't go by yourself again. This is what I'm talking about."

"I think that I can manage and get the information that I need to at least to exonerate Joe. On my own."

He made a frustrated growling sound. "I want to throttle that guy. Him and his ego are going to get you killed. He told me how busy you've been and some of what you've already done. You went door to door in that apartment building where that cop allegedly shot that guy and interviewed a man in the apartment building. He's now dead and the apartment building went up in smoke the next night killing more people. You might already be on that guy's radar."

Brace pushed me back to look in my eyes."Stephanie, I get a vibe about people in my business and I don't think Ranger intends to hurt you and it's just sex. You're not a virgin and it won't kill you. But, Ramirez can."

We had another beer and talked about other things and Brace asked if he could sleep over rather than drive back to Newark.

"Um, Sure." I placed my hands on his face and gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you for coming tonight and I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Ditto, and you're welcome, kid. I always keep an overnight bag in my car. Gonna' run down and get it."

"Kay. Just lock the door and come on in the bedroom when you return." He nodded and headed out the door.

I was in my bed and comfy when Brace strolled into the bedroom in a few minutes and hung up a suit bag and kicked off his shoes and undressed down to a pair of boxer briefs. He was a really handsome and well-built man. I was sure that he worked out probably a few times per week. He then sat on the side of the bed and checked his messages on his phone and sat it on the nightstand and laid down and rolled over close to me.

He kissed me on the cheek. "I like to cuddle when I get the chance. You?"

I said, "Yeah. I don't mind if I do. Goodnight, Brace." I wiggled into him.

"Night, sugar."

I woke up to a rumbling and such a pleasant smell. I must be dreaming because it's all masculine and sexy and I hugged my sexy pillow closer to me. The rumbling became a chuckle and I opened my eyes and then raised my head. The source of the masculine smell was grinning at me with blue eyes twinkling and I was wrapped around him like a boa constrictor and squeezing.

I blushed and said, "Um..sorry, Brace. Guess I was dreaming."

He chuckled. "By the sound of it you were eating a fantastic meal or being fantastically eaten."

I slowly rolled off him and pulled the cover over my head and I know that the little blush turned to the color of red chili pepper. Heat and all.

He snickered and said, "No, no. Let's just finish the dream." He reached out and pulled me to him and moved his hand down my stomach and slid his fingers into my panties. Just like that, he was there.

"Oh…"

"Oh, indeed. So warm and moist."

He reached down with his other hand and pulled my panties down to my thighs and plunged a long finger inside me and pulled my head to him for a kiss. It was a good kiss too and I yielded. When I opened my mouth, another finger was inside me and moving with his tongue in my mouth causing me to squirm and moan.

The sensations that he was creating were becoming very intense and I began moving against his fingers. He moved one hand up my nightie toward my breasts and my nipples pebbled in anticipation. When he released my lips, I closed my eyes and threw my head back concentrating on the approach of what I knew would be_ a really_ good orgasm. I didn't have to do the work or anything except lay back and wait for it. Oh boy, did I like this friend and his therapeutic skills.

He assaulted my mouth again and I wrapped my arms around him and kept moving against his wonderful fingers in sheer delight as I felt the big 'O's approach. Come to Mama...

Then Brace raised his head and I heard him say, "Hey, bud. You want to wait in the living room while we finish up here. Normally I charge to watch."

I went to open my mouth and Brace covered it with his and squeezed my nipple and my sensitive nether pebble at the same time and rolled them both between his fingers and the excitement and intensity and just plain shock of the moment hit me and I exploded under his ministrations.

I yelled out, "Ahhhhh! Out!"

A stone faced Ranger sauntered over and pulled his wallet out and dropped a note on my nightstand. I glared at him, but I couldn't say anything else until my breathing slowed.

Brace covered us and said to him. "Seriously, man. Wait outside. We'll be out shortly. I need to do some damage control."

It was funny that he said that because tears were already escaping from the corners of my eyes.

Brace kissed my cheek and then my lips. "Don't let his arrival ruin the moment. We weren't really having sex, just heavy petting."

I sniffed. "I can't go out there and face him. He already thinks of me as a whore and treats me like one."

He said, "The best thing that you can do is go out there and look him in the eye and act like he didn't rattle you. Come on, let's shower and get some breakfast."

I sobbed, "We can't shower because Joe pulled the curtain down."

He kissed my tears. "Baby, I can rig it. Don't cry. Just give me a couple minutes."

Brace let me snivel some more under the shower and helped me dry ending with a noogie on my curly head. That made me sniffle and laugh. It was funny how comfortable I was with him. He was like a really hot friend with extra good benefits and it's like he understood me too. He got me.

I smelled coffee as I opened the bedroom door and took a great big breath and walked to the living room. Ranger was lounging in my chair and drinking a cup of coffee. He smirked at me and then did his blank face thing.

I cleared my throat and said, "You broke into my apartment this morning to make coffee?" I slapped his money down on the coffee table. "I would have settled for breakfast, maybe a box of boston creams for the show we gave you."

His blank face wavered just a second and he said, "Had I known that it takes so little to get into your bed, I wouldn't have made that big deal with you, Babe." I clenched my teeth and felt Brace's supportive hand at my waist.

He said to Ranger, "Oh, she'll be worth every penny of that 5 g's and more. She's very sexy and responsive."

I sneered at Ranger. "That deal is off."

Ranger said back, "The deal is on. Part of what you said last night was true. I haven't been taking you seriously because I thought you would get scared and quit this gig when you saw how dangerous it can be. If you're determined to do this, then I'll help you."

Braced laughed. "Based on what happened last night, one of her first lessons should be a little b&e and a few universal handcuff keys stashed in a few places. I can help you with that one too. I had to learn b&e as part of my trade. I've broken into clients houses and apartments as part of role-playing and a universal key for handcuffs is a necessity."

I turned to him and asked, "What role play? Like you dress up as a burglar and gigolo your client? Where do you put the key when you're naked?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Like that, and I get creative."

I said, "Well, that is not a fun fantasy for me. Half the men that I know have already broken into my apartment." I looked at Ranger. "Thank goodness they _all_ didn't try to bugger me."

I went in the kitchen to get some coffee and there was a box on the counter and I opened it. It was filled with donuts including Boston creams. I smiled and grabbed one and walked back out to the living room.

I said, "Ranger brought breakfast and I put you a coffee cup out, Brace." I looked at Ranger. "Thought you said these would kill me?"

He grinned. "Peace offering, Babe."

I took a bite and moaned and he shifted in his chair. "Thank you. These are my favorite."

Brace looked at Ranger's face and chuckled. "I could make good money off Stephanie as a dominatrix. All she'd have to do is dress sexy and eat sweets and it would torture the shit out of her dates."

I said, "Hey!" Then I giggled and Ranger even grinned.

Brace said, "As a matter of fact, Ranger, I could make a killing off you and that giant handsome friend of yours. If I had a few like you in my stable, we could make millions. You have men that look like you that would be interested in some spare change? Most the of my female clients are affluent and mostly attractive."

"I'll pass the word and I'm not interested. My business partners, including Tank need to keep a low profile because we do government work and we're now in security."

Brace asked, "Really? What kind?"

"All kinds. Electronic and personal and other."

"Do you have business cards?" Ranger reached in his pocket and opened his wallet and handed Brace a few cards.

Brace asked, "You're bonded? What kind of training do your men have?"

Ranger replied, "Yes we're bonded and I have affluent contacts as well. My men are mostly made up of ex-military, special forces. I have other employees that come from different backgrounds and specialize in other areas. I have two other offices now, besides Trenton."

I was shocked. If he was this busy, why was he messing around with little old me? Stephanie Plum, from the 'burg?"

Brace said, "So you are a bona-fide businessman as well as a bounty hunter? Interesting," Braced mused. I did not miss that one, Brace! And, I'm sure that Ranger didn't either.

Ranger nodded and looked over at me. "Are you in a relationship with him now or considering working for him?"

I glared at him. "I'm really tired of this. Not that it's any of your business, we are just good friends and he stayed over rather than drive to Newark last night. This morning was just what it was. Kind of an accident. I jumped him in my sleep and..um..he was nice about it."

He nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Consider me warned too. So, what's our plan?"

Ranger said. "I plan on ruining you for all other men."

I rolled my eyes and Brace laughed. "Not that plan. Can we talk about something besides sex."

Ranger gave me a wolf grin. "I liked the conversation we were having. Tell me one of your fantasies, Babe?"

Brace snickered. He was enjoying this. I snapped, "I don't know. Wait, yeah I do. I would just like a man to take the time to give me one of those things I had this morning during sex. Not just wham, bam and he's done and I'm laying wondering what the hell just happened. I'm tired of faking it."

He said, "You really have not had an orgsam during intercourse?"

"Nope, never."

He said confidently, "You will with me." Ooh, sudden warm and fuzzies in the nether parts.

I asked. "Are you planning anything freaky? I need to know so I can hide my stun gun under the mattress. I don't do anything like butt stuff."

Brace was chuckling again. "You're afraid of anal sex?"

I crossed my eyes. "Yuh! It hurts. My ex, the Dick used to miss and hit that place on purpose. I hated that."

Brace shook his head. "You are a true innocent and these men that you've been with are idiots. Butt stuff is fun and pleasurable, sugar. You just need to be with someone that knows what they're doing." He took a drink of his coffee. "You know what you're doing, Ranger?"

Ranger grinned and slowly nodded his head. Yikes!

Okay, I'm talking about fantasies and kinky sex with two hot men for breakfast over coffee and donuts. How weird is this scene? Just Ranger's presence alone always wreaks havoc with my hormones and my emotions. He gets on my nerve endings bad and they are tingling right now.

"Ranger, are you going to stop treating me like a ho'? I got to tell you that every time I spend time with you, I have an overwhelming urge to either slap you or injure your manhood. That's not a healthy partnership."

Brace choked on his coffee and threw his head back and laughed out loud.

Ranger actually smiled. "I'm going to try to change my ways, Babe. And, you will love my manhood, when you're properly acquainted." Yip!

A beeper went off and Brace looked at it. "VIP client, sweetheart. I need to go to work and take care of business. Stick with your partner and be safe. It's all good. I'll call you." He kissed me on the cheek and shook Ranger's hand and grabbed his bags and left. He did give Ranger the eyes on you sign and that was cute.

Ranger turned his eyes to me and they were now smoldering bedroom eyes. Shit!

He said, "Let's do this and get Ramirez and Morelli in custody. We have more important business to get to." Holy moly! The double entendre alone was enough to snap the elastic of my thong. That is, if I was wearing my panties yet. I forgot to put them on. Stephanie, slut!

"Um..just let me get dressed and feed Rex." And, maybe run.


	12. Chapter 12

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the kind reviews. My Stephanie is beginning an evolution with the help of her unusual friend.

**Chapter 12**

**Round Up Time**

Ranger told me that after he'd gone into the gym where Ramirez trains and asked some questions that he had surveilled them for a while and there had been a lot of movement after his departure.

I thought about that and said, "Ranger, I think that Brace is right when he said that I might be on their radar already. Maybe we should both go back in. I want to speak to his manager, that Jimmy Alpha. I might be able to get Lula and her girls to help me watch them too. We could watch where they go after our visit. We just need them to lead us somewhere, one place that connects them to a murder or disappearance."

He nodded. "Good thinking, Babe. We'll treat this like a mission. That will be like putting pressure on them. You call your friends and I'll put a couple of my men on surveillance and backup."

Just for fun, I gave him a saucy smile and said, "So, if you get me for payment for this gig, what do your men get?"

He said, "Babe..?" Then he got up and stalked over to me and wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me flush to him and his lips gently touched my earlobe and he exhaled a hot breath on me and then took it in his teeth and sucked gently and licked it before kissing it. I gasped. Geezohmighty! I think I just had a mini orgasm and that was only a teeny-tiny bit of my anatomy he gave that much attention. Did he mention that he was going to ruin me? Shit!

I shivered and said, "This is good, really good. But, you didn't answer my question. You aren't planning anything hinky to degrade me?"

He chuckled. "They're well paid and I'm working on gaining your trust."

I smiled at him. "Okay. Let me call Lula and let's do this."

We coordinated efforts for a go after lunch. Ho's didn't get up and go to work too early. Ranger asked if I wanted to go back to the diner and start all over, so that's where we went to eat lunch and it was different this time. An hour later, we walked into a _real_ viper's lair. All eyes turned to the door when we walked in. There were two men in the ring boxing and one of them grinned and jumped down and walked over, looking me up and down.

He licked his lips and said, "You bring us a toy, brother? What a cute little thing she is. Reminds me of little girl next door I used to play with when I was a boy, Mmm...Yum." He grabbed his package and began massaging it. I swallowed a little of my lunch back down and looked around at the faces of these men. Jeez, and I was worried about Ranger and my mouse-hole. I inched closer to him.

I swallowed again and said, "I'm here to see Jimmy Alpha. Where can I find him?"

He laughed. "Alpha? What kind of business you have with him?"

"Um..that would be none of your business..."

He grinned bigger, showing a set of crooked yellow and other colored teeth. "Cute _and _sassy. Bet you taste sweet, too..."

He reached out to touch me and I pulled my stun gun out of my back pocket and flipped it on and zapped him. He crumbled and I looked around.

I announced to all ears in the gym, "All I want to do is talk to Jimmy Alpha. I don't want any trouble."

Ranger gave my waist a little squeeze. I think it was encouragement.

A greasy looking white guy leaning over a rail on the second floor said, "I'm Alpha. Take the stairs up to my office."

I didn't move for a few seconds and Ranger gave me a gentle nudge. I took a breath and we headed up and followed him to his office and before we entered, I had reached back and squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine in return. My partner was being supportive and this was good. I knew that he could have probably taken care of that problem downstairs. He let me do it. He's letting me take the lead, letting me find out on my own if I have the stuff for this job. This is the partner that I really wanted in the first place and I think he's seriously turning me on.

We followed Alpha into his office and he closed the door. "Have a seat pretty lady and tell me what I can do for you."

I sat down and said, "I'm here to talk about your protegé, Ramirez."

His face changed a little. "What about him?"

I decided to just go for it. "I'm a bookie and this is my..um..bodyguard." Ranger pinched me and I jumped in my seat a little.

"Word on the street is that your boy has some problems having to do with his extracurricular activities. He's getting a bad rep and it's affecting my business. Other news is, he murdered a cop and another guy and he's killing prostitutes. You have a problem controlling your man? I'm not the only one concerned here. Shit is spreading like wild-fire."

The whole color of his face changed and he snapped, "Where did you hear this?"

I sat up straighter in my chair. "It's all over the street. Cops are going to be coming for your boy if you don't take care of this. We're kind of both in the same pickle jar my friend. This can affect both of our bottom lines. Just thought that I would pay my friendly business respects and come by and make you aware."

He put his hand through his hair. "I appreciate that. What's your name again?"

"Plumgood, name's Plumgood. My operation is a couple blocks from here. Take it easy. Let's go, Pepè." I stood up and looked down at Ranger and the corners of his mouth were twitching.

We left the gym to go back to Ranger's downgraded vehicle for this trip to the jungle, an Explorer SUV and waited. We got in and I looked at him. "My spidey-sense was all over that guy. I would really like a face to face with Ramirez."

He looked at me with amusement and said, "What is spidey-sense and not going to happen, Babe?"

"Think of it like female intuition except a little stronger."

He turned to me and said, "You did good in there. Proud of you, Babe."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, partner."

"But, I'm going to pay you back for that Pepè business." Eek!

Mega action happened after our visit and men came out of the gym and dispersing in different directions. Ranger was on his walkie and we got a call in about thirty minutes from one of his men and he was at a meat and deli market. It was closed and some men had arrive there and then a truck pulled up. Ranger put the SUV in gear and we raced to the location.

When we arrived, another guy that kind of looked like Ranger came out of the shadows and then another guy appeared, a handsome black man and Ranger introduced us. The Hispanic looking man was Lester and the other was Bobby. I nodded and Ranger gave a hand sign and we headed to the back of the building and the men drew weapons. I pulled out my stun gun and pepper spray.

Barrels were being loaded onto the back of that truck and Ranger gave another hand signal and the men all walked out and surrounded them. "Put your hands up. If you move, you get a bullet hole."

The three men stopped what they were doing and put their hands up. Ranger, Lester and Bobby handcuffed them and put them on the ground and Bobby held a gun on them while Ranger and Lester climbed up into the back of the truck.

In about five minutes, I heard, "Jesus! Fuck!"

Ranger said, "Babe, there's a dead woman in a pickle barrel here."

I whispered to myself. "Carmen..?"

I pulled out my phone and called it in to the TPD.

We were there for nearly three hours. We had to wait for the detectives and the forensics people and then for the Coroner to come and remove the body. At the very end, one of the forensics guys that was examining the inside of the barrel said, "There is a gun in here."

I looked at Ranger and smiled. "Bingo. Could be, _THE_, gun."

We gave our statements and he spoke to his men a minute and then we got in the SUV.

Ranger looked at me. "Call Morelli and tell him to meet you, that you need to ask him about some evidence. That bond will be expiring in two days."

I nodded and asked, "Can you take care of alarms as well as the b&e thing?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded and I made the call.

I heard the back door open and his footsteps coming through the back of the bakery and he popped through the door and said, "Cupcake, what the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?"

I winked at him and raised my t-shirt a little and ran my hand over my stomach. His smoky eyes followed. "Mmmm..thought we could do a little reminiscing while we talk business."

He grinned and sauntered over to me where I was standing behind the eclair case. He walked up almost flush to me and I whispered in his ear, "I developed a little kinky side and like to have fun. You mind?"

He gave me a wicked grin. "Fuck no. I'm yours, Cupcake."

I wanted to laugh out loud. "I was hoping you would say that. Would you bend over this counter and put your hands behind your back? Pretty please."

His body slapped the top of that case so fast and his hands were there for me to slip those handcuffs right on."

I gave his ass a squeeze and whispered in his ear, "Morelli, you are a fugitive of the law and I'm taking you back into custody."

His head snapped up and he turned with his mouth open and his eyes narrowed. I just commenced to pat him down and took his gun.

He almost screeched, "Cupcake, we had a deal. You can't take me in!"

Then I got even more flush with him. "Mmm..yeah I can. We think we found Carmen and a gun. You can finish your case from here."

He actually grinned a little and leaned his head down and put his lips on mine and gave me a panty searing kiss with those sexy Italian lips. "Thank you. Can we finish this when I get out of jail?"

A voice behind him said, "No. Mine."

I tried raising an eyebrow at that comment. Ranger secured Morelli in the back of the SUV and we headed to the police station. Joe said, "Tell me why you're with this street thug. I've heard about him and he's dangerous."

I turned and glared at him. "Joe, that's rude and stupid considering _you _are at his mercy right now."

Ranger just looked over at me and winked. Really, what was that _mine_ stuff back there, anyway? The tiger just suddenly grew new stripes and he's a new animal?

Ranger thought that I should take Joe in by myself and I have to admit that it was fun. I had told him the story of Joe and the Tasty Pastry on the way to meet Joe there. Half the cops in the station came into booking to watch the spectacle and those who knew mine and Joe's history were whistling and clapping. I took a bow before I left and walked out the door with my first body receipt. Yes. Don't mess with the Plum and probably never should mess with a Ranger.


	13. Chapter 13

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the kind reviews.

A/N- One reader mentioned that she was glad to read that this Stephanie was more like most average women. I would read all these stories about her climaxing at the touch of a finger and I thought that was totally ridiculous. A rare woman can do that although I know that she is fictional. There are many real women who have experienced what I talk about in this story and I happen to be one of them. Turned out, it wasn't all me. A woman's body is very in tune with her psyche and emotions and if it's not all jiving just right and her partner is selfish, she's not going to blow. Am I right? Ha! Thought her being different in that way would work in this story. Now when it came to making Ranger more average, I tried and couldn't do it. Let's face it, we're reading the darn story because we want the fantasy and I just can't write him with a little weenie. LOL

Warning - There is some long awaited smut in this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**Bone A Petite**

Ranger drove fast to my apartment and followed me up. As soon as the door shut behind us, he put me against the wall and put his leg between mine wrapping his arms around me, grabbing my butt and pulling it closer to his groin and then his lips were on mine. Oh my, was he was a good kisser. He was very thorough. I wrapped my hands around his waist and moved them lower taking a handful of his perky taut ass in each hand and he moaned. I think he liked to be touched.

I ran my hands back up his sides, pulling his t-shirt up as I went and now he was moaning louder and kissing and licking my neck. He whispered in my ear. "Fuck the deal, Babe. Just be yourself and let go." His words did feel freeing to my ears and he was moving that thigh against my girl parts and it felt good and I was making sounds now. Very soon the clothes began flying and he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his hips and began heading to the bedroom.

"Wait! Do you have protection?" He groaned and walked back with me to his pants and lowered me down and I grabbed them. Now he was carrying me naked, holding his pants which struck me funny and made me giggle. He just grinned and kept moving toward my bedroom.

Ranger dropped me on the bed and flopped down beside me and began running his hands over me while I went through the pockets of his pants. "Let's see. Phone, beeper..." He grabbed both and put them on the nightstand.

"Knife, gun."

"Put those back in the same places."

"Okay. Wallet..hmm. Let's see."

"Babe, put that back too."

"Another knife and is this little toy looking thing a gun?"

He was making little circles with the tips of his fingers on my thigh. Ahhh. "Babe..? Back, same place."

"Key..thingamabob."

"Programmable keyfob. Put that back too."

I opened a zipper pocket and stuck my hand in and pulled out a strip of extra large condoms. I looked down at his erection and held one close to it. His penis was gorgeous and a little scary at the same time.

I mumbled, "The circle's big enough. Hope these are extra long too."

"Babe, they fit."

I tried to raise an eyebrow. "Hmmm. How do you know? When is the last time you tried one?"

He was running the back of one of his fingers up my arm now. Mmm. "Are you asking me about my sex life now?"

Well, he brought it up. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"My lifestyle doesn't really lend itself to relationships."

"Why? Are you weird?"

He gave me a wolf grin. "I may be a little sexually sick."

Yikes, and I got nothing between me and his sick stick there.

I asked, "Do you ever have problems..um parking that thing in a random garage?"

His grin got bigger. "No. Just makes things nice and cozy."

Those fingers that had been running up and down my arm took one of my fingers and he brought it to his lips and kissed it and then stuck it in his mouth and licked it and sucked. Ohhhh...

He removed my finger from his mouth and ran it down my chin, my neck, traced a circle around one of my breasts and continued down and past my belly button and right across my mound and stopped there. I was beginning to breathe harder now. He leaned over and gave me a deep, languorous kiss and said against my lips. "I was proud of you today. My cock has been hard for hours watching you do your thing. Ready, Babe?" Oh boy, was I. Still holding my finger, he moved it to my folds and inside, pressing my little bud and I moaned or was it a mewl. I don't know, but right behind it the goosebumps popped up over half my body.

I touched his washboard abs with my other hand and ran it slowly up. "Oh yes, I'm ready."

He said as he slid down my body and pulled my legs apart, "You'll never be left unsatisfied with me."

Yeah. Happy dance. "Oh, good. I really hope your word is like your honor. Were you a Boy Scout?" I had tugged the tie out of his silky hair and was running my fingers through it.

Another moan from him and then he was there. I hadn't realized that my finger was still down there and he chuckled and guided it up to my nipple and pressed it there. He whispered. "Army Ranger, my word is solid."

"Yesss..."

He worked magic with that tongue and those fingers and no sooner than he'd kept his promise and finished, he was sliding back up my body and smoothly glided right into me. I didn't even know when he'd put the condom on. He's a really slick one. Guess that makes two of us. He had no problem maneuvering his way in and I had never felt anything like this before.

"Ahhh!..."

A low groaning sound came from his throat and he kissed my neck and whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

I groaned and squeezed his butt cheeks. "Noooo. The opposite. Feels so..good."

With that, he pushed again and buried himself all the way in and tapped my cervix and I yelped in surprise. I had never felt that sensation before. He made a loud rumbling sound ending with a groan himself and slid his tongue between my open lips and kissed me until I was almost out of breath. "Damn, Babe. That ugly guy was right. I found the sweet spot. So fucking sweet."

I blushed and he grinned down at me and began moving. He watched my face as he pushed my leg out with his knee and switched his position and my eyes nearly rolled back in my head. I might just self combust when this orgasm hits me.

He chuckled and said, "Okay, we found your sweet spot. Now hang on to me, Babe. We're going there together."

I didn't just hang on, I met him with every thrust and we were both yelling out and sweating when he began trembling and reached between us and brought my impending orgasm to completion and I let go and then I was shocked that I yelled out as I let go again. He followed with a roar after the second time I had squeezed him.

He grunted for a minute and then dropped like a stone on top of me and then finally rolled off onto his back, still breathing hard. He turned his head and looked at me and smiled. Connie was right. He really is beautiful when he smiles. He said, "Brace was right. Those other sex partners of yours were idiots. There is nothing wrong with you, Babe."

We were just laying there and Ranger was rubbing my hand against his face and kissing it when my stomach decided to crash our moment. He rolled to his side with an amused look on his face. Then he asked, "Do I need to get my toy gun and shoot it?"

I giggled. "No. But, you better feed the beast."

"You want to go out or order in? Or, if you want something homemade, I can get that too."

I pushed him over and rolled on top of his chest. "Like what homemade?"

He said, "Whatever my housekeeper has going for tonight. I can call and have one of my men run us some food over. Her food is special."

"Oh, no. Don't put her or them to any trouble. We can order something," I said.

"It's no trouble."

He grabbed his phone and made a call and spoke in rapid Spanish and disconnected. "Lester is coming. Better put some clothes on. He's a horny bastard. I would even put a cover over that rodent cage. He'll fucking hump anything."

I put my hand over my mouth and giggled. Ranger and humor were an odd combination.

We were lounging on the couch when there was a knock and I opened the door. Lester walked in grinning and holding a dish and some bags and I took the dish and told him to follow me into the kitchen.

He said to Ranger, "I don't know how the hell you two can eat, primo. I'm still smelling that fucking 'db', man."

Ranger snapped, "Zip it, Santos. I'm not still talking about it, that's how."

My stomach picked that moment to roar again and Lester jumped about half a foot and looked at me. "What the fuck was that?"

Ranger grinned and I broke out in giggles. "That would be the primary reason you're here with food. It can't be ignored."

I grabbed some plates and some beers and took them to the table. Lester sat down and uncovered the casserole dish and began loading his plate. Ranger stood there with his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Not hungry, huh? I was thinking that you would just bring the food and make your exit."

He shrugged. "I'm feeling a little hungry now and I want to talk to your girl."

Ranger sat down as I was heading back to the kitchen for more utensils and some stuff from the fridge. Ranger's reply was, "She's not my girl and my personal life is not your business, Santos."

Oh, that was loud and clear.

Lester said in a low voice that I could regretfully still hear, "You just fucked her, huh? She's cute, how was it?"

Color me totally mortified. They are seriously sitting there talking about me like I'm a piece of meat and getting ready to have a kiss and tell session. I rushed back in the room before another word was said. I took a breath and filled my plate. Lester reached for a roll and looked over at me and his eyes wandered down to my breasts and back up. "So how did you two meet?"

Ranger grinned. "Remember that gigolo Tank and I picked up in Newark a few months back?"

I lowered my head. Please don't go there, Ranger.

Lester laughed and said, "Yeah. Tank said he tried to offer you two a job."

Ranger grinned. "She was with him..."

I dropped my fork and shoved the plate back and got up and turned and walked down the hallway and into my bedroom and shut the door. A couple of minutes later, Ranger knocked on the door. ""Babe..?"

I managed to choke out, "Our business has concluded. Have your meal and let yourself out. I'm going to bed. By myself."

I lay there and an hour later, I was still awake, spread eagle and in my thinking position. Okay, so I knew what that guy was like before tonight. He didn't hurt me or try to humiliate me. Not during the sex part, anyway. The sex itself was crazy good and very satisfying. Would like to have had more where that came from, but I think I should be happy the Morelli job is over and just wash my hands of Ranger Manoso. He'll never have a picture of me much different than his initial one. And, I don't like the feeling in the pit of my stomach right now. Then, speaking of my stomach, it roared really loudly again.

I sat up and looked down. "Alright, already! It's because of you the afterglow was interrupted!"

I got up and headed to the kitchen and on the way noticed that the table was clear and the light was off. I opened the fridge and there was the casserole dish and I pulled it out and set it on the counter. There was a note sitting on top of it.

"_Wasn't exactly dinner and a date. It was good and I wouldn't have minded another round. You can consider the debt paid. It was..memorable. R"_

I gave the note a hand gesture, wadded the damn thing up and threw it. Gah! I scooped out some of the casserole on to a plate and chucked it in the microwave and then just leaned over the counter stuffing it into my mouth and mumbling to Rex. He was right. His housekeeper was a good cook.


	14. Chapter 14

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the kind reviews. I really like hearing from you.

A/N - Looks like this is going to be a longer and much more complex story than originally planned. It took a while in the original books for Stephanie and Ranger's real attraction to bloom and in my story, their trust. They have no foundation and of course they need that. Stephanie is going to continue her evolution with the help of a good friend. Think of Ranger as the most sexually and emotionally frustrated one and fighting the bigger battle with himself. Snicker

I absolutely laughed out loud at one review because it was so true. See below and thank you for this!

_"Guys! It's bad enough to have this conversation but IN FRONT of said person? I hope this is an act. I think Brace had Ranger pegged. **He came in with a pocketful of condoms.** Likely he intended to use them all and get her out of his system...little does he know he only succeeded in driving her deeper under his skin and making her more resistant to him with his conversation with Lester!"_

**Chapter 14**

**A Bad Reveal**

My body receipt was waved proudly under my rat-turd cousin, Vinnie's, nose the next day. I said to him, "Sniff this, Vinnie. Smells like ten big ones. Pay up and the job is mine!"

He just grumbled and told Connie to write the bleeping check and went in his office and slammed the door. Connie grinned at me and said, "Good going, girl."

I reached in my bag and handed her a little envelope and she opened it and smiled. It was a gift certificate to get a mani-pedi and a facial. "What's this for, Steph?"

I said, "It's a thank you for helping me to get this job."

She waved her current manicure at me in a hot pink. "Oh, no problem. You know I can use this. I was going to ask you though, if you wanted to stay with this or do the filing job. It's open again."

I looked at the check. "No. I'll stay with this. Thanks."

The door opened and in walked the equivalent of a spandex neon sign. Connie had unfortunately, just taken a drink of her soda and I think snorted a little up her nose in surprise. Lula, the very brightest of ho's, was in the house.

I greeted her. "Hey, Lula. What are you doing here?"

She made a face. "One of my friends was arrested last night and I been all mornin' trying to raise her some bail money. I got it now. I'm gettin' tired of this shit. I'm thinkin' about movin' up, white girl. Maybe gettin' a education and a real job."

I turned and looked at Connie and mouthed, "File job?"

Connie just shrugged. "Lula is it? Have a seat and give me the info on your friend and then we'll talk about that real job you want to try."

I left them chattering and headed to the bank to plant my ten big ones.

The next afternoon, Joe called.

"Hey, Cupcake."

"Hi, Joe. How's it going?"

"I'm out and back on the case, thanks to you."

"Great. What's going on with it?"

"Two things happened that got me off the hook. I couldn't believe it , but Ziggy had that gun registered. Then the family of that old man that died in the fire came forward about the shooting that night. One of them saw two men leaving that apartment and one fits Ramirez's description. He's missing right now."

"Good news for you, bad news about Ramirez."

"Listen, I think you're fine, but I want you to stay away from Stark and keep a low profile until we find him. Will you do that?"

I said, "Okay I can do that, I'm not fond of that area anyway."

"Last thing. I want my Jeep back today." Damn.

I sighed. "Have somebody drop you at Vinnie's bonds office and you can drive me home in about an hour."

I opened the door to the bonds office and went to open my mouth and say hello to Lula and Connie and froze. Coming out of Vinnie's office was Jimmy Alpha. Shit, this was not good. His eyes locked with mine and he said, "Bookie lady. You here for a bond?"

I glanced at Lula and her eyes were locked on me and she had broken out in a sweat. I attempted a smile and was getting ready to lie, maybe for my life and the door opened behind me and a hand went around my waist and Joe kissed me on the cheek. Fuck. "Hey, Cupcake."

Then Connie says, "Hey Morelli. How's it feel to be a free man?"

Lula ran to the bathroom and slammed the door and Alpha's eyes followed her and then he looked at Joe and then his eyes locked back on me.

I watched as it took a matter of seconds for the light bulb to go on over his head. Oh, it's seriously all out there now.

He said, "Plumgood is it? Bet you are. You work here or are you a cop?"

Connie had started filing her nails and chuckled. "Her name's not Plumgood. She's Vinnie's cousin."

Fuck me up the _wazoo_, Connie! Joe squeezed my waist which told me that he was aware of the problem.

Alpha grinned a really creepy grin and my spidey alarm sounded. Warning! Warning! Impending doom!

Alpha walked up next to me and said, "Hope to see you again soon, Ms. Plum. What's your first name if you don't mind me asking?"

Oh yes, I do mind!

Connie chirped, "That's Stephanie."

My jaws clamped and I closed my eyes for a couple seconds. Connie, if you only knew how far you just sent me down the river, maybe even six-feet under. When I opened my eyes, the grin was bigger and he winked at me and headed to the door.

When the door shut, I turned to Joe and Lula's head popped out of the bathroom and her eyeballs scanned the room. She walked out and put her hands on her hips. "Crazy white-girl. You do know who that was?"

"Yup." I looked at Connie. "And, I'm fucked."

Lula said, "No. _We're_ fucked, because now I'm connected to you."

"Joe, you think he knows where Ramirez is?"

He looked at Lula. "Do you have someplace that you can stay until we find Ramirez?"

She wrinkled her forehead. "They know who all my friends are. They can find me if they wanna' find me."

Connie had been looking back and forth. She finally asked, "'Somebody want to fill me in. This conversation is not makin' sense to me."

I said, "Connie, do you know who that man was?"

She snorted. "Of course I do. He uses Vinnie all the time. He's… Awww shit!"

I said, "Connie, Lula was my informant and Ranger and I went to see him and I lied to the man. Now he knows that I know Joe. And, he knows who Joe is. You gave all of us away. With the number of criminal element coming in and out of here, you need to hold your tongue better or you could lose it. Probably, like I'm about to. I figured you would know the importance of that with your... Family ties."

She looked horrified. "Oh shit, Steph. I'm so sorry. Damn, my loose lips!"

She looked at Lula. "You can stay with me. I got an extra room. What are you going to do, Steph?"

The door opened and I shivered and turned and Ranger walked in. Joe just glanced at him and back at me and said, "Steph, can stay with me in my apartment until we find him."

Ranger looked at me and smirked and walked over and handed some receipts to Connie and she handed him some files and he glanced at me again, this time with his blank face and then walked out the door. For some reason, that just hurt.

I looked at Joe, "I don't think that's a good idea. I appreciate the offer."

He waved his hands and demanded I give him my attention, "Look at me, Stephanie. I owe you for my life maybe. This is about protecting yours until this guy is found. Ramirez is fucking deadly."

"No, Joe. I have weapons. You just do your job and find him. Give me a ride home."

He sighed and we walked out the door and I clicked his Jeep doors open and handed him the keys. I sighed. "I'm really going to miss your Jeep."

He gave me a sexy grin. "Cupcake, if you'd come stay with me, you could continue to enjoy the Jeep and so much more. It's owner." Then came the eyebrow waggle.

I rolled my eyes at him and headed to the passenger side and hopped in and shut the door. He got in and started the Jeep and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and there was a loud noise and the back window shattered and then something sailed through and landed behind us and there was a whoosh like sound and then flames and black smoke.

Joe snapped, "Out! Get out now!"

I jumped out and Joe ran around and pulled me away from the vehicle and we stood there for a few seconds watching as the whole vehicle began to catch fire and he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I felt offended and said, "You know that wasn't my fault..."

After most of the cops left, Eddie Gazarra gave us a ride to my apartment and now I was driving Morelli back to his apartment in the pussymobile. He wasn't very amused. When we pulled into the parking lot, he said, "Cupcake, I don't know where your head is right now, but the reality is that somebody tried to '_off' _us this afternoon. And, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who. Please stay with me. I'll sleep on the sofa. I won't be able to focus on this case or sleep at all if I'm worried about you."

I thought about Ranger this afternoon and the way that he had treated me or ignored me. I sighed. "Okay, I'll stay. But, I have to go back and pack and get Rex."

"Who's Rex?"

"He's a hamster that was orphaned when his Dad was killed."

"Who was his Dad?"

I turned and glared at him. "Really? Do we have time for this? He was the guy that I talked to for you that got dead!"

He put his hands up. "Okay. Rex is welcome."

I was packing some things in my bedroom when I heard my locks tumble and grabbed my stun gun out of my bag and hid behind my bedroom door. I barely heard a sound and then a hand snaked around the door and grabbed me and I yelped and flicked the gun on. I felt a shiver and recognized his smell. "Don't touch me with that. You'll be sorry."

I snapped, "Then stop breaking into my apartment and scaring me. It's seriously a problem right now. Why are you here?"

He was still holding me close to him and I looked down at his chest. He said, "I heard that a truck exploded outside the bonds office."

"Yup. Joe's Jeep. Somebody threw a molotov cocktail in the back window."

"Somebody attacked you?"

"Alpha came into the bonds office. He knows who I am now and he knows I'm connected to Lula and Joe. No question who attacked us."

He put his hand on my chin and turned it up to look at his face. "So, you're going to move in with him?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "What choice do I have? Everybody just walks right into my apartment when they want to. I don't think a killer with a purpose will have a problem. Why do you even give a shit?"

"You have history with him and he hurt you."

I whispered. "You hurt me no less, Ranger."

He winced. "In my defense..."

I was so sick of him and his attitude towards me. I balled up my fists and yelled. "You have no defense! You judged me and you never bothered to ask who I really was or what was the truth… I never judged you! You talked about me like I was a piece of meat and not worth anything to your man, Lester. You'll always believe what you want to, Ranger."

"Babe..."

"I'm done with you and I'm not going to give you the power to hurt me any more."

He took a breath and looked up at the ceiling and then down at me and growled and said, "Stay with me."

What? "With you? Your address is an empty lot."

He surprised me and grinned a little. "My address is on Haywood. My business is there and I have an apartment in the building."

I shook my head. "And I guess your men are there? Those men that think I'm a whore too. No way."

"My building is safe. No one can get to you there."

I snorted, "Not from you."

I'm not going to argue with you about this. "Get your stuff together."

"I need to call Brace."

He sighed. "Brace..?"

"Yes. I trust him. whoever he says to go with, I will."

"Babe..?"


	15. Chapter 15

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the kind reviews.

You guys like Brace and I'm glad. He's a big part of this story!

**Chapter 15**

**Somebody say SCUD**

I grabbed my phone and went to the bathroom and dialed Brace.

"Brace Yourself Services."

"Hi, I need help."

"Lucky me! Be there as soon as I can."

"Not that kind of help, again. Sheesh."

Snicker. "Dammit!"

"Got a minute? Because some stuff has happened and I have to make a quick decision here and I'm relying on you to help me make it."

"I'm all ears."

I told him quickly about the gym, finding Carmen and the gun after, taking Joe to jail and him being released. Then I told him about Ranger and the way he and his cousin talked about me after and ended with Alpha in the bonds office today and Joe's Jeep. When I finished, he was silent.

"Brace… You there?"

Finally, he spoke. He kind of whispered, "You said you had some stuff to tell me."

"It was maybe a lot of stuff."

His voice was high pitched when he spoke again. "Stuff?! You just dropped a fucking SCUD missile in my ear!"

"I'm sorry. It all happened fast."

"No shit! It's only been a couple days since I saw you last. You're my friend and I care about you, sweetheart, and your life is in serious danger. I don't want to lose you."

"That kind of gets to the point of my call. I need advice"

There was a rapping on the bathroom door and I rolled my eyes. Brace just sighed into the phone.

"Joe asked me to stay with him while this is going on which will just serve to entertainment the gossipy residents of Chambersburg, where I'm from. Then there is Ranger, the ass, who broke in my apartment earlier and is here and just asked me to stay in some previously non-existent place on Haywood with all his men that think I'm a prostitute."

He growled. "Give him the phone, please."

I opened the door and stuck my hand out with the phone. "For you."

Ranger snatched it and I was surprised that I could hear some noise from my side of the door and it wasn't coming from Ranger. In maybe less than five minutes, Ranger stuck his hand back in with the phone and I took it.

"Brace?"

"Baby, between the two, I'm still going to go with my gut feeling and advise you to go with Ranger. But, I want you to keep in touch with me and if he utters one more derogatory word to you, I'm coming to get you."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, Brace. I'll do that." We disconnected and I opened the door. I looked Ranger in the eye.

"You have a reluctant, ally. I'll go with you." His blank face dropped for just a second for a quick smirk.

I called Joe as I got the rest of my stuff together. He wasn't happy and wanted to talk to Ranger as well, but he accepted it.

Pulling into the underground garage of that big building was like being swallowed by a giant behemoth. The door was hardly recognizable as a garage door. He had clicked a button on a keyfob like a garage door opener and the huge door slowly raised and seemed to swallow us as we drove through. He pulled his Escalade up to a gate and like a security check-point and turned his head and I think this laser machine scanned his eyeball or something. After that, the gate opened and he drove into a large garage with a fleet of black SUV's and parked in a space close to an elevator and in the next space looked like a brand new Porsche. Okay, I'm having some second thoughts now and I'm shaking. Ranger came around and clicked that fobby thing again and went to open the door and my finger moved and hit the lock button.

"Babe..?"

"I'm okay here. I can get in the back and stretch out. No problem."

He clicked his keyfob and reached for the door and opened it and I hugged Rex to me.

He said, "That rodent is not a shield. He can't protect you."

"Well, when I was cleaning his cage, he bit me and he can really sink those front teeth in good."

The corners of his mouth twitched and he sighed. "Out."

He left the front door open and opened the back door to retrieve my suitcase. As hard as I tried to move from the front seat of that vehicle, I couldn't. He shut the back door and tugged me out and we headed to an elevator and he gave that fobby thing a click again and pushed a button and we began to ascended, I was no less anxious now. It seemed to go up forever and then stopped and the door opened. I looked out and there were three doors. One said stairs and roof and the other was blank and one had a number on it. Ranger tugged at me again and headed to the numbered door.

I was suddenly filled with a huge wave of discomfort and apprehension. I pictured this being like my tower prison and I wasn't Rapunzel and Brace was far from a Prince and I didn't really trust Ranger much, at all. I hardly knew the man when I really thought about it. I pulled my arm out of his grasp. He turned and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I rattled off a string of words. "I'm sorry. I changed my mind. I can just go stay with my parents. No problem. Don't want to put you out." I grabbed for my suitcase and he wouldn't release it.

"Babe, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you are not leaving."

That just made me mad and I growled and grabbed for my suitcase again and the next thing you know, we were kind of wrestling and one good frantic and stray knee strike and he was finally letting go of that suitcase. I grabbed it and ran back in the elevator and hit the ground floor button holding tight to Rex's cage. I was counting the floors, seven, six, five, five, damn. The doors opened and that huge bald black man, that I remembered from the very first time that I saw Ranger was standing there with his hands on his hips towering over me and he had a really unpleasant look on his face.

I squeaked out. "Um..I was going down."

He just motioned for me to get out of the elevator and I shook my head, no. He motioned again and I shook my head, no, again. He finally sighed and snatched Rex's cage and looked inside it and raised an eyebrow. I made a face at him and stomped out and he reached his hand in and hit the button and sent the elevator back up.

He made me stand next to him and he was still holding Rex hostage until the elevator came back down. There was a group of men trickling into the area all dressed in black and that didn't help my discomfort that was bordering now toward the hysteria side. Some looked surprised and a few looked amused and a couple looked kind of angry. Suddenly, the door opened and a very dark, large and pissed off Ranger was standing inside. He looked at me and then at all the men and said, "Hal, escort this woman back up to seven and stand guard outside the door."

This other huge ginormous, white guy with blonde hair stepped forward and grabbed my elbow and the other big guy handed him Rex. He started pulling me into the elevator. I growled. "No, dammit! I just want to leave. You can't hold me hostage, Ranger. I trusted you! Brace trusted you!" I was trying my best not to break out in tears.

Ranger's face never changed as the doors closed and then the elevator started up again. I looked at the big guy beside me and he was looking straight ahead and turning red. "I'm being held against my will, you know. That's kidnapping."

He didn't say anything. I eased my hand into my bag on my shoulder and put it on my stun gun and flipped it on. The doors opened and he pulled me out and to the door with the number on it and pulled out one of those fobby things and clicked and opened the door. I walked in behind him and when he bent over to set Rex's cage down on the coffee table, I reached my hand out with the gun and zapped him in the butt. When he fell over, I swear I think the whole apartment rumbled and shook. Then I squatted down and frantically started going through his pockets and then found a set of keys and grabbed Rex and my suitcase again and headed out the door, but this time took the door to the stairwell.

I moved as fast as I could down the stairs. Sixth floor, fifth floor, and shit. The door opened and that Lester guy was standing there grinning. "Hey there, cutie. Where you off to now?"

"Shit! How did you know I was here?"

He pointed up to something above me. I looked up and there was a camera.

He said, "They're all over the building. Follow me."

I sighed and followed him out and down a hallway. Those men were still standing around and one was that Bobby guy and his was one of the angry faces. Lester opened the door to an office and motioned me in. Ranger looked at me and made a face. "What the hell is she doing back down here?"

Lester shrugged. "Caught her sneaking down the stairs."

Ranger put his hands on his hips. "Babe, where is Hal?"

"He um..was tired. He's taking a short nap."

At that the big guy cracked a grin and chuckled. Ranger's mouth started twitching and Lester laughed out loud.

Lester said, "I'm going up to check on him," still snickering as he went out the door.

Ranger said, "Tank, I'll be back down shortly to finish explaining her sudden arrival. I need to personally, take her up and explain some things to her."

Ranger grabbed the suitcase out of my hand and took my elbow and pulled me out the door and down the hallway and to the elevator. Most of the guys looked amused now except for Bobby, again. He looked even more angry now, watching us go by. What was the deal with that guy? I held Rex to me as we rode up. Ranger clicked his fobby thing and he opened the door and led me into his apartment and turned to look at me.

"I need you to shut the crazy paranoid shit down and work with me here, Babe..."


	16. Chapter 16

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the many kind reviews.

A/N - I want to prepare you for what is coming. After this chapter, Ranger will move from being the primary antagonist and there will be some drama ramping. So, enjoy this one.

**Chapter 16**

**Prison with Benefits**

Ranger had just insulted me and I was ready to go rhino when I heard a groan and looked over. Hal was sitting on the couch now and turned to look at us, his face flamed a deep color of red. Lester had his fist over his mouth and Ranger looked at him and said, "Report, Hal."

"I..uhm..think I was stunned, sir."

Ranger turned his attention back to me and took a deep breath. "Hal, you need to visit the infirmary?"

Hal said in a pitiful tone, "No, sir. I'm good."

He rose and teetered just a little and I reached out and touched Ranger's arm, remembering how the floor had moved when he fell before. It had been like a mini earthquake.

As Hal walked past me, I mumbled, "I'm sorry. I was just a little scared."

He stopped and turned and gave me a weak smile. "It's okay. I've been scared before too."

Then he and Lester left the apartment.

Ranger took my suitcase down a hallway and I looked around the apartment this time. There had been fresh flowers when we came in the door in the foyer and beyond was a tastefully decorated living room. Not too manly except for the leather furniture and neutral colors. The furniture was light colored and the tables were a combination of metal and rich wood colors that blended with the wood floor. It was surprisingly comfortable.

He came back and gently took Rex out of my hand and set him on the coffee table and looked at me as he took another deep breath. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, but you can't go running around this building like that. And, you certainly can't draw attention and make a spectacle. I have to report guests and I didn't get the chance. This building is more than just a place of business, so act like a mature individual and just calm down. I did mean it when I said that I wanted you to stay." I had been a little stunned by the anger in his voice before and swallowed and just nodded. His demeanor changed a little and he said. "Let me show you around."

He motioned with his arm, "On the other side of that half wall is the dining room and beyond, the kitchen. Half bath, laundry and pantry off the kitchen. There is a bedroom and bath and dressing room down this hallway and another room that I use as an office."

He walked down the hallway and into a huge closet and he showed me where he put my suitcase. I walked in and was in awe. There were black clothes hanging on all sides, but one. On that side was clothing like jeans and different colored and kinds of shirts and sweaters and dress clothes. The suitcase was laying on top of a dresser and he told me that there was an empty drawer in it and space above to hang some things.

I asked, "Uhm, You don't have a spare bedroom?"

He shook his head. "I didn't think that it would be a big deal to you since we've already fucked."

I winced at his crudeness. "If you don't mind, I'll just sleep on your couch."

He said, "I do mind. My men come in and go through there."

"Is there anywhere else? Can I make a bed in your office?"

He just turned and glared at me. "What's your issue, Babe?"

I snapped, "My issue, is that I don't want to sleep in your bed and I'm not going to fuck you as you put it, again. I don't like the way you treated me after the first time."

He sighed and mumbled. "Fucking, Santos."

He took my hand and walked into the bedroom and pointed. "It's a big bed. Plenty of space for both of us. I'm going down to finish explaining to Tank, and the rest of my partners why we have a visitor. Make yourself comfortable. If there is anything you need, toiletries, foods, just make a list. My housekeeper can get whatever you need."

"Okay. Tell Hal that I'm sorry again. He seems nice."

He nodded and left the room. I looked around the apartment and went to the kitchen and got something to drink out of the fridge. After looking in the pantry and cabinets, I grimaced at the food and snack choices. There was nothing, but salad, fruit and vegetables. At least Rex would be happy here. I went back to the big closet and pulled the stuff out of my suitcase and found the empty drawer and put the stuff in. The first two drawers just had socks.

I went in the bedroom and looked around and opened a drawer in that dresser and found some folded t-shirts and then the next drawer held a single pair of silk boxers. The next was empty and the bottom one held some personal items that I wasn't bold enough to look through. I yawned and decided to just go to bed rather than wait for him to come back.

I put on a t-shirt and my own pair of boxers that I bought to sleep in and looked at the bed. Which side do I sleep on? Everybody has a side. Shit. There wasn't an alarm clock on either nightstand. I was going to have to do more snooping just to figure out which side to sleep on. I eased open the top drawer on the side by the doorway and found some books including some spy novels and a leather covered notebook and some ink pens and pencils. The next drawer just held his unused alarm clock. What are you doing down here clock?

I sighed and walked to the other nightstand and opened the top drawer and it was full of weapons. This was definitely his side and made sense. It was furthest from the door. Just out of curiosity, I opened the last drawer and gasped. It was full of condoms, lubricant, massage oils, restraining devices, torture devices and sex toys. I looked at the other side of the bed. I don't think that's going to be far enough away. I reluctantly walked back over to the other side and threw back the covers and climbed in. Holy cow! Just these sheets might be worth chancing the kinky drawer.

"Babe? Babe?!"

"What?" I raised my head and looked around and then looked down. I was doing my exotic snake imitation again and was wrapped around Ranger.

He said, "I'm trying to honor your wishes, but if you grind on my cock and moan one more time, I'm going to throw you on your back and fuck you hard. A man can only take so much."

I blushed and rolled off of him. "I'm sorry. I know I started out way over there," I pointed to the other side of the bed.

He rolled on his side and grinned. "I don't mind where you sleep in the bed, just don't torture me and then deny me."

I looked down at the tenting of the sheet. Without thinking I said, "I like your sheets."

His stupid grin got bigger. "I like what's inside my sheets at the moment."

"I'm awake now and I'm not coming back over there. You have a debauchery drawer on that side of the bed."

He laughed. "I might be a little sexually sick. You snooped?"

"It was unintentional. Your alarm clock is on this side in a drawer. How was I supposed to know what side was yours?"

"Didn't matter in the end did it?"

"Is it morning?"

"It's too early to get up. Out of the bed I mean," even bigger grin. Make that shit-eating grin. He reached out and gently tugged at my arm. "Come here, Babe."

"Nuh..huh. Ass."

He chuckled. "I just want you to put your arms around me and kiss me."

I glanced at his gorgeous chest with the rippling muscles and swallowed. "That's all?"

He said in a sexy tone. "I like to kiss." Without thinking, I scooted a little closer and he reached for me. "Every inch of your body, but we can start with these lips."

He wrapped his big arms around me and rolled over and pinned me lightning fast and his hot mouth was now on mine nudging my lips apart. Sneaky bastard. About an hour later, I was limp as a noodle and plastered across his chest and back to sleep in two blinks.

The next time that I woke, Ranger was gone and there was a note laying next to me on the bed.

_"Morning, Babe. Went to the gym. Call '6' on the house phone when you wake and tell Ella that you're ready for breakfast. R"_

I got up and showered and dressed and dialed the number on the note. It rang a couple times and a woman answered. "Um..Ella. Ranger told me to call about breakfast. This is Stephanie."

"Good morning, Stephanie! He told me that he had a guest and you'd be calling. Did you sleep well?"

Too good after the big bangs. "Yes, thank you."

"What do you like? Bacon and eggs or pancakes?"

"That sounds good. I'll eat most anything. Thank you."

"Okay. See you in about 15-20 minutes."

Ranger came in looking yummy in a tank, gym shorts and sweat. He came over to me and kissed me. "You're sweaty."

"This exercise wasn't as fun as the exercise earlier this morning."

I gave him a gentle push. "Go take your shower. Breakfast is coming."

He just grinned and headed down the hallway.

There was a knock and then the door opened and I heard a noise and then a an attractive middle-aged Latino lady popped her head out of the foyer rolling a little cart. She smiled, "Hola, Stephanie."

I walked up to her and stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you. I had one of your casseroles before and it was delicious. Thank you for breakfast."

"You are welcome. You want to eat in the dining room or at the bar in the kitchen?"

I shrugged. "The kitchen is fine."

She placed a carafe of coffee down and went to the cabinets and got mugs and glasses and filled them with juice from the fridge. Then sat plates of steaming pancakes out and bowls of fruit and whipped cream and some syrup on the side. Last was a plate of bacon. I said, "This looks delicious. Thank you."

"Dig in. Is there anything that I can get for you? Not everyone eats like Ranger."

"Well, I did look around last night. My kitchen staples are a jar of peanut butter, olives, a loaf of bread and a box of butterscotch krimpets."

She laughed. "You like sweets?"

I was fixing my coffee as we were talking. "Yes I do. Speaking of sugar, is there any in the kitchen."

She snorted and dug some packets out of her housekeeping smock.

She whispered, "I keep these for the boys."

Behind us, Ranger said, "I heard that Ella."

She just snickered and gave me a pat and did the same to Ranger. She whispered to him, "I like your friend, sobrino." Then she headed out the front door.

Ranger sat down beside me and started loading his plate with pancakes, fruit and some bacon. I did the same and looked at him. "She's a really sweet lady. What all does she do for you here?"

He said, "Almost too much, but she doesn't complain. She cooks healthy meals for all the men on duty, takes care of our uniforms including laundering them, keeps the building and apartments clean and more."

"Wow, she's like a mom."

He smiled. "I guess she is like that. My men love her."

"So, I guess your men know that I'm here now?"

His face changed and he nodded. "We're having a meeting this morning on the subject. You're our first visitor and access and security clearance needs to be discussed."

"Does this have to do with you saying that this is not just a work place?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk to me about it?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Should I make other arrangements? I can stay with my parents' or Brace."

He looked at me. "This is still my business and home, regardless. I asked you to stay with me and I meant it. I just didn't want you to feel cooped up in here and want to get this access issue resolved so that you can move around in the building."

He looked sincere. "Okay."

I moaned when I took a bite of the pancakes. He turned and grinned at me. "This meal is mostly healthy. Whole-wheat flour and farina and turkey bacon."

I said with my mouth full, "You're sitting me? It so goot." He just chuckled.

We finished our breakfast and he turned the TV on and showed me how to use everything and where his DVD collection was and left to go work for the day. I decided to make some phone calls and check in with Connie, Joe and my family. After, I just decided to relax for the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the kind reviews.

A/N- Brace uses one of Ranger's popular lines in this chapter. But, in this man's case, it was so much more meaningful and no play on words. I thought it was fitting for him to use it. With Brace, there is no question about his words or his motives and she trusts that and is comforted by him. There is a whole lot going on in this chapter. So, Brace Yourself!

Warning - Mild violence in this chapter.

**Chapter 17**

**Enemy in House**

I may have been bored through the day, but sure wasn't at night. Ella had brought us a surprisingly almost sexual meal of oysters on the half shell and an arugula salad with a strawberry vinaigrette and seared chicken with fresh avocado salsa. Before we even got to dessert, Ranger was lifting me off my chair and wrapping me around him and heading to the bedroom.

I would seriously be lying to myself if I didn't admit that Ranger was magic in bed. Honestly, I didn't know what else the man could bring to the bedroom table even with all those sex items in his nightstand kinky drawer. He had certainly kept his promise and left me more than satisfied. I laughed to myself. He left me weak and begging, "No, more. I can't take another one! I'm too sensitive."

We were beginning to talk some and enjoy each other and I was finally, becoming comfortable in his company. Ranger was a mystery and like a magnet to me and I definitely was attracted to him. I couldn't deny that there was something between us. Now I kind of felt a real desire to find out what, and try to get to know the man.

The next day, I was perusing the cable channels when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and his man Bobby was standing there. "Hello, Stephanie. Time for your physical."

I furrowed my brows. "My what?"

He said, "I'm the medical officer and every person in the building has to have a physical and 'std' screening."

I blushed. "But, I don't work here..."

He said, "You currently reside here and this is a secure building and are you or are you not sleeping with a core team member?"

"A what?"

He said slowly, "The boss."

Oh, crap. Busted or loose lips, Lester, is hard at work. Guess I should go along and just get it over with, without making trouble for Ranger. "Um..okay, if it's necessary."

He led me down the stairs about four flights and then opened the hallway door and motioned me through. He clicked his own keyfob and then motioned me to follow down the hallway to a set of double doors that said infirmary. We walked in and he said, "Behind that curtain is a gown. Remove your clothes and put it on."

I looked around and then nodded and walked behind the curtain and took off all my clothes and walked back out shivering a little.

He turned and motioned for me to come over to the examination table.

"Lay down, Stephanie."

He pulled out the step thingy and I hopped up and laid down. He began the exam just like any other doctor would, blood pressure, temperature, heart and lung check, ears and eyes. Then he pulled the neck of the gown down and exposed one of my breasts and began massaging it, which I thought was unusual. Then he did the same with the other and left my breasts exposed. I was both surprised and embarrassed and beginning to get a bit apprehensive.

He moved down to the end of the table and pulled out the stirrups and told me to put my feet in them. I went to protest and he reminded me that we still had to do the std screening. I had not had one before and didn't know what it entailed. So, I took a deep breath and did as he asked and put my feet in the stirrups. He then asked me to scoot to the edge of the table and I did. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves and I watched as he squirted a lubricant on his fingers. A slight warning bell went off in my head, but I pushed it back. I was seriously uncomfortable and just wanted to get this over with.

He gave me a weird smile and told me to relax and pushed the gown back above my knees and I jumped as he plunged his cold fingers inside both orifices at the same time and clamped down and squeezed me hard. I gasped and groaned in pain and tried to wiggle away and he slammed his hand down on my stomach, holding me in place.

His face changed and he growled out, "You see what I have in my hand? This is what you are, a stupid cunt! You bring vermin into this secured building and run your ignorant ass around disrespecting me and my partners and putting our efforts and hard work in jeopardy. I put everything I own into this venture and I put my very life in danger making every dollar I earned. So, this is what you're going to do, take your cunt upstairs, pack your shit and leave. There will be a cab downstairs at the front door in fifteen minutes. You're going to leave Ranger alone and if you open your damn mouth about this, you will pay. I'll tell him that you came down here to fuck me and I will pay you a personal visit. Ella, will be upstairs to let you in the apartment and she's my witness that you were here. One more thing, this pussy is nothing special and don't kid yourself into thinking you have a chance at Ranger and his money with this abundant ass of yours." He squeezed hard one more time before he removed his hands from me, making me cry out.

I was so stunned that I couldn't move for a minute. I was covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard. In a shaky voice I said, "You..lured me down here to threaten and humiliate me?"

He just snapped the glove off his hand and stomped the waste basket open with his boot and dropped it in and then swiped his hands together in a motion like he was washing his hands of me. That made me blanch and blush. I was too shocked to cry or be angry at the moment. After a minute, the impact of what he had really done eventually kicked into my addled brain and I held the gown to me and came up off the table and ran behind the curtain to put my clothes back on.

I walked out and up to him before I left the room and said, "What you did, was molest me, Bobby! Is this the way you treat all women, you bastard?"

He smirked, "You can't molest a prostitute, cunt. Get out of my building."

I left the infirmary with tears in my eyes and ran to the stairwell door and headed up. When I got to the apartment door, Ella was there waiting and let me inside. She looked at my face and asked me if I was alright and I just nodded and headed to the dressing room to pack. I wanted to get out of this building before I shed one fucking tear. I got my phone out and sat down in the floor and called Brace.

"Hey doll, was just thinking about you. How's it going?"

"Um..it's not working out. Could I stay with you a couple days?"

"Sure you can. Where are you?"

"I guess that I'm taking a cab home to get my car."

He said, "Just take the cab to this hotel between where you are and Princeton and meet me."

He gave me the information and we disconnected. Ranger came through the front door as I came out of the hallway with my suitcase. He looked at me and then the suitcase.

He asked, "Where are you going, Babe?"

"I'm leaving and going to stay with Brace for a few days."

His brows furrowed. "Do I even get an explanation for why you're leaving?"

"I don't belong here with you, with your men."

"What do you mean by that?"

I yelled, "Just let me go to the fucking street to meet my ride!"

He looked surprised at my outburst and just stood there with his mouth open. I took the opportunity to go grab Rex and then headed past him to the door. He said at my back, "Babe, talk to me."

I kept going to the elevator and hit the call button. I felt as much as heard him walk up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Stay."

I whispered back almost on a sob, "I can't."

He released me as the door opened and I walked in and looked at the buttons. His blank face slammed into place and he reached around and pushed the G button and said, "Sergio will let you out the front door."

I nodded and watched as the blank face slightly changed to one I hadn't seen before as the doors closed and I descended. When the elevator opened on the ground level, a guy was waiting for me, Sergio I guess. He opened the front door and walked out with me as a cab pulled up. I got in and looked at the building one last time. What the hell was so damn special about this place, anyway? The tears started falling as the cab pulled away from the curb.

The cab pulled up at the hotel and Brace was standing outside near the entrance. Seeing his face was like a comforting beam of light and I wanted to sob again. He spoke to the cab driver and reached in his pocket and paid him. I got out with my suitcase and Rex. "You didn't have to pay for my ride."

He put his arm around me. "I wanted to. Let's go."

He led me to his black Audi S5 and opened the passenger door and took my suitcase and set it in the back. I got in and held Rex close to me. When he got in the driver seat, he turned to look at me and asked, "Something happen?"

"Yep. Something did."

"Ranger?"

"One of his men, but I don't want to talk about it. I really didn't have any business being there. That building is no place for women."

He studied me a few seconds and furrowed his brows. "I think there's a lot more that you're not telling me and I wish you would, but I won't push and make you uncomfortable."

He put the car in gear and we headed toward Newark. What Bobby did to me was demeaning and vile and he claims to be a man of medicine. It makes me shiver to think how he probably treats and disrespects other women in his life. He also insinuated that I was after Ranger's money and I have a big ass, and that really pisses me off. If I ever see him again, I hope I have my gun on me. I might shoot him.

Brace had a really nice condo and showed me around and asked me if I wanted the guest room or if I wanted to stay in his. I asked, "Would you mind if I shared your bed?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Not at all. That's why I asked. I don't mind filling in for your teddy bear, sugar."

I called Joe to tell him that I was now in Newark and safe. He asked me questions about Ranger and I just told him that I changed my mind and called an old friend. He told me that they had formed a task force and now the FBI was involved and they were serious about the hunt for Ramirez, and Alpha was now a serious person of interest. Well, yeah! No shit.

Brace asked me if I had a dress in my suitcase. I hadn't even thought to pack anything really nice. I shook my head, no. "I can buy one and some shoes tomorrow. You want to go out somewhere?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thought you might enjoy a night out for fun."

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow night?"

I had made some decisions on the way to Brace's place. I didn't want to cry in front of him and make him uncomfortable and I wanted to put everything about Ranger and that place and his men behind me. I wanted to blast the fact that I ever met him or was intimate with him out of my brain as soon as I possibly could. Regardless of my feelings for him, I knew for sure now; nothing good would ever come from a relationship with that complicated man and his life.

We had Chinese take out and some wine and then later crawled in bed and I reached down and slipped my panties off and rolled over on top of him and reached in his boxer briefs and took him in my hand. I whispered in his ear, "Brace, how much for a night to help me forget the events of the last few days?"

He reached down and pulled the briefs off. "Baby, there will never be a price on this friendship or what we do for each other. Not ever."

Then he kissed me and rolled me over and did make me forget for a couple of wonderful hours and after, we slept.

Having lived in Newark for a while, I was definitely familiar with the shopping in the city. I Borrowed Brace's car while he was working in his office and headed to the Newpark Mall. The mall had a salon and a place to get my nails done and a Macy's to buy shoes and lots of places to buy a sexy dress and lingerie. I hadn't treated myself to a shopping day in months and I felt a little better today and was excited about a fun night out. In the back of my mind, I still couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I had a dark cloud over my head and following me around.

I got my nails done and hair trimmed and then headed to Macy's where they were having a big sale. I found a great red strapless dress with a lace and beaded belt around the waist and a little frilly flounce at the bottom. Moving to the shoe department, I found some sexy off white Dolce sandals with an ankle strap and red and silver beading down the front. A sales girl showed me a matching handbag and one last visit to the Victoria Secret for some matching under things and I was good to go.

I put my purchases in the trunk and clicked the car door open and dropped my bag in and yelped as a hand wrapped around my mouth. The car door was kicked shut and I was dragged backwards and thrown into the trunk of another car. Shit. I knew it wasn't Ranger because I didn't feel that shivering goose bumpy thing going on. This was bad, very bad. I felt my pockets for anything that I could use. Fuck me again, already!


	18. Chapter 18

**The primary characters in the story are not mine, they belong to the author Janet Evanovich. There are some characters in this story that do belong to me.**

All mistakes are mine.

All, very nice reviews. Lots and lots of questions and I understand. There will be many revelations coming in the next chapters. Yes, bad Bobby. I needed an antagonist close to Ranger and I knew you wouldn't think of the normally passive, Bobby. There will be some answers forthcoming about why this Rangeman is so important to him. You have to admit that Stephanie can be a bumbling goofball and these men don't know her. Last, she is becoming a little more sexually free because of her relationship with Brace. She's still evolving.

**Chapter 18**

**Still Kicking Back**

This was the real title of my next chapter. It's ironic, because I'm asking the readers to do the same. This will be my last post here on this site. I had been following a story about nasty reviewers and author's abandoning stories and wondered if the same would happen to me and it did. This person is more vile than Bobby and Ranger in my story. I can write on other sites without abuse and that is my choice. My advice to you as readers on this site is to fight back before all the good writers are gone.

I would seriously ask the moderators of the site to disallow the guest reviews which will cut out a majority of the real abuse. A writer deserves to know the name of the person that is being disrespectful and rude. There is a line and this is crossing it.

I hope you're happy you miserable bitch. In my opinion, the wishes of this sick woman are more disgusting than the Bobby in this story and it makes me shiver. Whoever you are, seek emotional help...

From: Guest

:Way to go. You're well on your way to making Steph into that whore she's claiming she isn't. You have just proven that Bobby was right. She bounced from one male to the other and didn't even bother picking up the pay from the first. Was there protection or is she now passing along some disease? Perhaps this was your goal all along, in which case, bravo! I suppose that the next step is for Steph to start working for Brace. Perhaps Brace hands her directly over to Alpha and Ramirez. Makes for an interesting twist to the normal story.


End file.
